Miburo Wolves
by SaitouuRyuuji
Summary: Saitou has a lot on his mind. And even worse the Ishins have another assassin bent on reeking havoc on Saitou's life. What exactly is on Saitou's mind and will he be able to figure out the connection in time? Please read and Review.
1. New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Saitou and Okita. Nor do I own the Ishin Shishi or the Shinsengumi. But I do own Raiden he is a person that I made up myself from another story that I'm writing.

Chapter 1: New Enemies

Saitou woke up and looked around. The whole world seemed foreign to him-almost as if it were upside down. Confused for a second, Saitou suddenly realized that it wasn't the world around him that was upside down. It was him. He was lying on his back. Not knowing why he had woken up, Saitou nonchalantly flipped over onto his stomach. With his acute hearing, sharpened only because he was a Shinsengumi, Saitou could hear not only the birds singing in the trees but also the wind, itself, softly, rustling the leaves.

Saitou, lulled into a half sleep from the birds' sweet melodies, was rudely awakened by somebody's loud, obnoxious snoring.

Grumbling to himself as he got up, Saitou had to stifle a groan as his muscles protested.

Saitou then ambled on down a dirt path because there was nothing else to do. He was unaware though that he had his katana drawn, ready to ward off any surprise attacks.

Saitou was a sight to behold. He was about the age of 20 and quite tall for a Japanese man. He was wearing a white hakama and brown gi. Over his gi he had a blue haori that had a white triangle pattern on the sleeves; the traditional uniform of the Shinsengumi samurais. His jet-black hair was tied up in a high ponytail; another tradition among all samurais. The thing that distinguished Saitou from anyone else in the Shinsengumi was the fact that he had four strand of hair hanging in his face because they were too short to go back into his ponytail. He like it better that way anyway. Saitou had always hated the way his forehead hurt when he did have his bangs as long as the rest of his hair. Plus by having them short it made him look even more hostile.

For some strange reason, not known to him, Saitou loved watching people squirm when he stared at them with his piercing golden eyes. When he was younger, his eyes were once the color ice blue; cold and uncaring his relatives said. When he joined up with the Shinsengumi and started being a assassin on secret missions, his eyeswere slowly stainedgold. He doubted that they would ever turn back to their original color, not that he wanted them to anyway.

The Captain of the entire Shinsengumi would always give him the hardest jobs because Saitou was prone to get any job done and wouldn't rest until he saw it through to the end. Men, women, and children all cowered when he would walk around town; he had never met a man alive that wouldn't quiver at the mere mention of his name, except maybe the Battousai. If he didn't have such a bad reputation about him women might actually show some interest in him, not to say that they didn't have any, it was just that they were afraid to show it.

Saitou wasn't stupid, when the Shinsengumi would often hold those stupid parties for the men to meet the women. Saitou would often overhear the ladies talk about how his high-cheeked, almond-shaped face made him look very attractive and that they wanted him. But he know that they wouldn't dare ask him for fear of what he might do. It made him sick to his stomach to even think about those baka Gensais clinging to him like spiders to their webs.

Saitou smiled to himself inwardly, he did love watching the women squirm when he would suddenly walk in though, because the women would cut themselves short before saying anything else about him. He loved to see the fear in their eyes.

Saitou frowned, 'Wait,' Saitou thought to himself, 'At one of those parties there was one girl that didn't show any fear when I looked her in the eye or when she heard my full name and title.'

'What did she say her name was?' Saitou thought to himself. He wracked his brain so hard it was going to bug him until he remembered.

"Wait now I remember, her name was Tokio, hmmm. . . . I wonder if I'll ever see her again." Saitou said to himself.

'Wait what was he thinking, he can't have himself distracted by petty little things like women, he had to think about the task at hand.

Saitou's mind slowly drifted from one thought to another. Soon he started to think about how long the Shinsengumi had been in this infernal forest. Saitou had lost count of how many months ago the Shinsengumi had been assigned to this forest waiting for the Ishin Shishi group to show their ugly faces. He was itching to do battle with the Battousai once more. Unknowingly Saitou's grip on his katana handle tightened.

The silence of the forest brought Saitou back from his little fantasy. He suddenly realized he had gone farther then he wanted to. He couldn't even see the clearing anymore.

'I should probably get back soon.' Saitou thought himself. He turned around and started to walk back to camp.

Saitou suddenly stopped; angler slowly creeping into his golden eyes. He tensed up as he felt like somebody was watching his every move waiting for the right time to strike him down. It was then that the stench of blood, that was thick in the air, reached his nostrils.

Saitou cursed himself soundly as this realization dawned on him. 'I shouldn't have left camp, how could I have been so stupid?'

Saitou sprang into action, his muscles fueled by adrenaline and anger; the anger that he might be too late and see the Shinsengumi murdered, lying in their own blood. If that happened he would have to live with his dishonor, for he wouldn't feel worthy enough to die by seppuku. Why had he all of a sudden just gone off, he should have stayed there.

After running for what seemed like hours. Saitou finally came thundering into the clearing; eyes ablaze; teeth bared in a threatening gesture, with his sword ready for anything-making him look less and less like a man and more like a crazed wolf; a wild, savage animal.

Once Saitou saw the Shinsengumi weren't dead at all but locked in combat with Ishins. He let out a little sigh of relief. He should have had a little more faith in the Shinsengumi.

* * *

A Shinsengumi member that was standing next to, what seemed like a little boy, were fighting off Ishins. 

"Okita, where is Saitou!" The man asked while stabbing a Ishin in the stomach.

"I don't know Hijikata; he was gone when I woke up." Okita said through clenched teeth. It wasn't like Saitou to just up and leave. He must have just had something on his mind.

"I hope that for his sake he comes back to fight." Hijikata hissed as he took down another Ishin.

* * *

Nobody had noticed that Saitou had appeared. Saitou used this to his advantage and started cutting Ishins down where they stood. Saitou as he was fighting, slowly made his way across camp looking for Okita and careful not to get hit by the enemy's swords. He finally found Okita back to back with Hijikata. Hijikata being tall in stature, easily dwarfed Okita. 

Okita also spotted Saitou and motioned for him to come and get his back for Hijikata no longer was there but surrounded by at least four Ishins. Saitou was about there when he was taken by surprise. Two blades attacked him at once, one from the front and the other from the back. Saitou was fast enough to divert the blade in front with his katana, but he couldn't get to the other one in time, so he did the only thing he could think of; duck. Saitou reacted fast enough to duck and twist his body to the right so that the back of his shoulder and his upper left arm took the hit.

All of a sudden Saitou's vision became very blurry. He couldn't see or think clearly anymore, the pain in his arm was burning hot; it was too intense. Somewhere, whether in the back of his mind or out in the real world he heard that the Ishins were retreating.

Saitou was confused; he had been hit by a normal sword hadn't he? Why then did he feel so dizzy? In his confusion he thought he saw a tall, white-haired man retreating from the battle field.

* * *

Okita saw the whole thing happen; saw Saitou block the blade in front then duck and twist to the right to reduce the damage the sword would inflict. Okita also saw Saitou fall on this hands and knees looking as though he were about to vomit. Okita was at Saitou's side in a heartbeat. He saw the blade which had fallen out of the Ishin assassin's hands, on the ground. He was about to pick it up when Saitou shakily put his hand on Okita's. Okita looked into Saitou's face, his eyes were unfocused and his face flushed and glistening from all the sweat on his face. Saitou shook his head, trying to get the message across to Okita not to pick up the blade, the sudden movement sent a wave of nausea through his body and Saitou put his face close to the ground, dry heaving. He did everything in his power to stop himself from vomiting. 

Saitou all of a sudden tried to get up. Okita told him to say still while he went to get help, but Saitou wouldn't listen. All of a sudden when Saitou had just gotten to his feet another wave of dizziness washed over him, he fell forward onto Okita and uttered one word before he blacked out, "Poison."

"Hijikata," Okita yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hijikata rolled his eyes, "What is it now?" He had been trying to bandage his left arm. Some baka Ishin had cut him, but the stupid fool had been standing next to him for about a half an hour, thinking that Hijikata was an Ishin. "He should have seen the uniform, the stupid fool." Hijikata muttered to himself.

"I found Saitou." Okita yelled back. Hijikata stopped bandaging his arm, and ran over to Okita's side only to see Okita kneeling down on the ground supporting Saitou's limp form.

"What happened boy?" Hijikata asked trying together a mental picture.

"There's no time Saitou's been poisoned, he needs medical treatment now," Okita said through clenched teeth putting emphasis on the world "now". In a slightly softer tone he said, "I'll tell you later."

Hijikata then moved to Saitou's back to support him while Okita got up. He saw a cut on Saitou's shoulder. He gained a little knowledge by looking at the wound. 'Probably some assassin put poison on his blade,' Hijikata thought to himself. 'But if the assassin deliberately put poison on this sword he must have wanted to go after Saitou.'

'Well at least we don't have to kill him.' Hijikata thought with relief.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me carry Saitou to the infirmary tent?" Okita asked irritated that Hijikata was dill-dallying. Hijikata just nodded, he knew better than to refuse to help, Okita would hate him fore sure if he did.

"Hijikata, you take his upper body and I'll take the lower." And with that they carried Saitou off to the infirmary tent, Okita struggling because Saitou weighed so much. The Shinsengumi who were watching Saitou be carried off the battlefield to the infirmary muttered, "That must be uncomfortable."

* * *

The man who had attacked Saitou slunk out of the Shinsengumi's camp and bee-lined for the trees where he jumped onto one of the branches and watched to make sure that no Shinsengumi slime had followed him. 

He frowned, his handsome face momentarily marred by unwanted wrinkles. He hated playing games. Why couldn't he just finish Saitou off? The poison he used wasn't really deadly; Saitou would just have a fever for a few days and maybe some vomiting. The man's frown turned into a sneer; well at least he will suffer for what he did to my family.

'He murdered them, without mercy.' The man could remember seeing his little sisters's dead body in his father's arms. Hot tears flowed freely down his face. The man formed his hand into a fist and tightened it until he could feel his fingernails digging into his flesh and drawing blood. The man then looked at his hand. This was a small pain compared to the world of hurt Saitou would be in. The man suddenly snapped out of his vengeful thoughts as he notices someone behind him.

The man didn't even flinch when he heard a high obnoxious voice behind him talking.

"Did you get him?" It asked.

"Yes, I even left them a souvenir." The man replied flatly.

"Good, because we don't want him dead just yet, I have so many more things planned for him." The voice said then laughed manically and clapped the man on the back.

"Welcome Raiden, my Sei'ei Futagoha (Elite Twinblade), welcome to the Ishins." The voice said before he melted back into the shadows.


	2. Plans Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Battousai, Saitou or Okita. I also don't own the Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi groups. But I own the characters Raiden and Sajin Kousotsu, and Korosu Iikagen. Sorry to those of you who wanted to see Katsura in my story I don't know that much about the OVA's so I'm trying to wing it by adding some of my own characters instead. I'm truly sorry.

Chapter 2: Plans Revealed

Saitou could hear voices around him, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying, but he just wished they would be quiet and leave him alone.

Kondou came to check in on Saitou. "So how is he?"

The doctor who had been working on Saitou stopped to address Kondou. "Kondou-sama, his fever has gone down considerably but I don't know what kind of poison was used so I don't know how he truly is?"

Kondou gulped. That wasn't a good sign. All of a sudden he heard arguing outside.

"Okita-san," one of the nurses said, "your arm is injured, come back here so I can bandage you up."

"Stay away from me woman, I would rather have an Ishin bandage me up than you." Okita yelled back.

Kondou stepped out of Saitou's makeshift room and stood in Okita's way.

"Okita-kun, go get bandaged up or I will take you up on your offer." Kondou said pointing in the nurse's direction.

Okita, with his head hanging low muttered, "I only wanted to see Saitou."

Kondou smirked "Here's the deal, there's a doctor in there tending to Saitou right now, go in there and have him bandage you up, at the same time you will have to help that doctor with anything he needs."

Okita nodded his head with glee.

All of a sudden Okita remembered, pulling out the sword that had been used against Saitou and gave it to Kondou. Okita had made sure that it was properly covered with some cloth.

"I figured this would help the doctors with what poison it is." Okita said.

Kondou shook his head in amusement, "You don't want him to die do you?"

"No sir, even though he was a little late in getting in the battle." Okita replied.

Kondou's smile vanished, "I will have to talk to him about that."

Okita looked dismayed, "You won't have to kill him will you?"

Kondou shook his head and put a reassuring hand on Okita's shoulder, "No Okita, I just want to know what's going on with him, he just hasn't been himself lately."

Okita nodded in agreement.

"Well you better get going and give that to the doctor." Kondou said while pointing to the covered-up sword he had just handed back to Okita.

Without further encouragement Okita slipped into Saitou's makeshift room. In the room there was only a table with the doctor's surgical supplies sitting on it. The only other thing in the room was a futon with Saitou in it and a spare futon that the doctor was going to sleep on for it was night-time, it had taken all day for the doctor to take care of Saitou because he had been trying to get Saitou's fever to come down. And as a reward to the doctor's efforts Saitou's fever had gone down considerably.

"So, how is he?" Okita asked looking at Saitou's face, which was still glistening with sweat, and not up at the doctor.

"I'll tell you what I told Kondou, his fever has gone down but I can't do anything for him until I find out what kind of poison was used." The doctor said without looking up from his patient.

"I brought the sword that was used against Saitou, I thought that it might help." Okita said presenting the sword to the doctor.

The doctor looked up and took the sword out of Okita's hands. He then moved his surgical supplies and laid the sword on the table carefully uncovering it.

The doctor immediately noticed at how well the blade was constructed. It wasn't a katana liked the samurais used here in Japan. It was a scimitar. The doctor looked deeper into the curved blade as it shimmered in the reflected light of the candles. The doctor's jaw dropped, "I've never seen a sword such as this."

Okita hissed, his cheery mood changed with impatience, "I didn't bring the sword just to have you see at how pretty it looks in the light, just do what you have to do and be done with it."

"Ok, ok, fine." And with that the doctor proceeded to look at the poison on the blade. Fortunately the doctor was very skilled in poisons.

Finally after two grueling hours of looking at the poison, the doctor finally came to the conclusion that the poison wasn't too dangerous, that is it was only meant to make Saitou sick for a few days.

"It's really quite simple, really it is, you're just making it too hard." The doctor tried to explain to a confused Okita.

"It is supposed to make the person who ingested it to be sick."

"But why would they want to ingest it?" Okita asked confused.

"For medicinal purposes." Doctor replied and when he looked up and saw that Okita was giving him a blank stare he almost laughed out of annoyance.

"Don't worry about it." The doctor said flatly.

Okita was about to leave Saitou's room when the doctor stopped him, "Okita, I do believe that you had a wound that needed to be bandaged, am I right?" The doctor asked with cleaning his surgical kit.

Okita gulped. He hated doctors and their sugical kits.

The doctor looked up and smiled. "Don't worry it won't hurt too much."

Okita's mouth dropped open, "What do you mean?" He asked.

The doctor simply smiled, "You do need stitches don't you?"

Okita's mouth formed a silent "oh" and he just nodded his head.

"Good, well we better take a look at it." The doctor said motioning with his hand to Okita's left arm.

Okita obediently sat on the spare futon that the doctor had laid out for during the night, the doctor started to check out a nasty cut that was on his left arm.

After he was done cleaning, stitching and bandaging Okita's arm he took out a knife and started to toss it up in the air and catch it by the handle.

"What are you doing?" Okita asked nervously.

"Oh, me nothing, I do this when I'm bored." The doctor said and he grinned devilishly. The doctor then threw kunai blades at Okita pinning his legs to the ground.

In a blink of an eye, Okita found he couldn't move, his legs were pinned to the ground via kunai. 'Where did they come from, I never saw them or heard them come at me.'

"This won't hurt a bit." The doctor muttered under his breath, loud enough for Okita to hear as he advanced on Okita getting ready to kill him.

Okita suddenly realized that the doctor was really an Ishin spy.

Okita closed his eyes and waited to feel the knife bite into his throat or any other vital areas and rob him of his life's essence, his blood.

'Wait why am I waiting for him to come to me?' Okita began to try and pull the knives out of the ground.

While he was trying to pull the knives out Okita could hear a tussle going on between the doctor and Okita's unknown savior. The tussle stopped and was followed by a deep guttural growl and the doctor's gasp of pain.

Okita finally got the last blade out of the ground and looked up to see Saitou with the doctor's knife pressed against the doctor's throat, poised to take the final blow that would end the doctor's life.

To Okita's surprise, the spy wasn't frightened at all, he was actually laughing. Saitou silenced him by bringing the knife closer to his throat, pressing it until a thin red line appeared.

Saitou in a low, dangerous voice whispered into the spy's ear, "You better start explaining what you are doing here."

Okita added, "Start with you name."

The spy snorted. "Why, after I'm done telling you all that you want, you'll just kill me anyway."

Okita promised to the spy that he wouldn't be killed and Saitou also said that he would make sure nobody killed him.

The spy snorted again almost not believing that Saitou would agree to just a thing.

"My name is Kousotsu Sajin." The spy finally said.

Saitou growled, deep in his throat as he remembered something about that name, it sounded so familiar, but why?

Sajin noticing that Saitou recognized his last name said "Ah, I see that you remember my name."

Saitou grunted in response.

"Well, I hope that you learn to fear it, the name Kousotsu, I hope you learn to fear us, my twin brother and me."

Saitou just rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it, tell us why you are here." Saitou growled impatiently.

"Well, then when should I start?" Sajin asked his voice dripping with hatred.

Okita scratched his head confused, "Saitou, you sure have a lot of enemies."

Saitou shrugged, "I can't help it, I'm just doing my job."

Sajin spit at Saitou's feet, "Just as I thought you don't care about the people's lives you destroyed, all those women you left alone by killing their husbands. You left so many children fatherless."

"Stop changing the subject." Saitou growled annoyed that Sajin wouldn't answer his questions.

"Looks like I'm making the wolf restless." Sajin smiled evilly.

"You better tell me why you were going to kill Okita now, before I go back on my promise about not killing you." Saitou said his anger burning. He so wanted to just kill the man now and not worry about anything, but he knew that somehow he would regret it.

"Well, ok, I guess I'll tell you." Sajin said as though he had a choice in the matter even though he knew that he didn't. Sajin was silent for a few minutes, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"We wanted to kill those that were closest to you, to make you suffer like we did. My job was to kill Okita." Sajin said.

Okita and Saitou exchanged glances while Sajin continued. "I was about to kill him when that baka, Hijikata I think was his name, got in the way, I waited half an hour for him to make a move, he finally saw me and attacked me. To make my escape I slashed him in the arm to destract him, but I also got hit with his blade in the chest." And with that Sajin ran his left hand across his chest exactly where he had been slashed.

"So when the Ishins retreated I found a secluded place and changed into these clothes." Sajin said while pointing to the doctor's clothes he was wearing.

Okita silent through the whole thing piped up and said, "I should take Sajin to Kondou."

"I'm going with you." Saitou stated.

"But you still need to rest up," Okita argued.

Saitou glared at Okita, and Okita knew to argue further would be pointless. So they went out of the infirmary tent with Sajin between them both. As Saitou and Okita walked by Shinsengumi members turned their heads toward Saitou, who was in a navy blue yukata. Some Shinsengumi members' mouths were wide open.

"What are you lot staring at, get back to work, or whatever you were doing." Saitou growled. The Shinsengumi members immediately complied, and acted as if nothing had ever happened.

After a short walk through camp, they made it to Kondou's tent. Hijikata was standing outside.

"We have an Ishin prisoner. He has some information for Kondou." Saitou stated.

"Okita can go through, you," Hijikata said pointing at Saitou, "are going back to bed."

"Sorry sir, but I just can't do that." Saitou said without batting an eyelash.

"Ah, so he also loves to disobey orders." Sajin said.

Okita elbowed Sajin in the stomach to silence him.

Just then Kondou's deep, rich voice could be heard from inside the tent. "Let them in Hijikata."

Hijikata rolled his eyes and pulled back the tent flap admitting both Saitou and Okita in with their prisoner.

* * *

"Raiden," the Battousai said, "the Shinsengumi has your brother." 

"Yes I know." Raiden answered calmly.

"You mean you don't care?" Battousai asked confused.

Raiden was a strange man. He insisted on wearing the Seikihotai's uniform, even though they had been classified as a false army and executed a few months ago. Battousai was actually afraid of Raiden. When he looked into Raiden's ice blue catlike eyes, he could see the hatred that was burning deep inside his soul.

Also Raiden hardly ever smiled and when standing next to the Battousai, he easily dwarfed the Battousai.

Raiden's hair was as white as snow, short, and unkept, giving Raiden an untamed, wild look. One time an Ishin asked about why he didn't keep his hair nice. Raiden's lip curved up slightly and said, "No matter how hard I try, it remains untamed." Soon after that short conversation, Raiden's version of a smile was erased from his face and replaced with a frown.

Raiden snorted, "Sajin can take care of himself, just continue watching." When the Battousai left Raiden put his hand up to his chin in thought "This can still be used to my advantage." Raiden said out loud.

"He'll probably tell Saitou about your plan for revenge." A voice said.

Raiden turned around and was confronted withan Ishin Captain named Korosu Iikagen.

"Your brother will be watched and if needs be we will have to eliminate him."Korosu said.

Raiden shook his head, "No, he's the only person I have how, leave it all to me."

Korosubowed, "I will leave it all to you, but"Korosu warned, "if it gets out of hand we will kill your brother."

Raiden nodded in understanding.

* * *

Kondou listened as Sajin told him Raiden's plan. 

"Hijikata, take Saitou back to the infirmary where he will rest until he is better."

Saitou started to protest as Hijikata started to push him out of the tent. Okita smiled, he knew Saitou hated to rest, in his opinion it was "boring." Sajin also laughed maniacally at Saitou's sudden helplessness.

After seeing that Saitou had no intentions of going back to the infirmary Hijikata then said, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you Saitou but it's for your own good."

Saitou turned around, a confused look in his eyes. Hijikata then, without drawing his sword from its sheath, hit Saitou in between the eyes with the sword handle. The force to Saitou's head knocked him out and his limp body fell on Hijikata.

Hijikata grunted. "He sure is heavy."

Kondou hid his smile as Okita took charge, "Ok Hijikata let's do this like last time. I'll take his legs and you take his upper body."

"That's not fair. You get the easier part." Hijikata complained.

As soon as they were gone Kondou had one of his personal guards come into the tent. "Take this Ishin spy to the prisoner tent and make sure to treat him like a guest."

Sajin's mouth dropped wide open, "Why would you do this, I just tried to kill your first captain."

"I know, but I'm not the type of person to beat on prisoners." Kondou said smiling he watched Sajin be lead to the prisoner's tent.

Two Days Later. . . . . .

"I hate this. I hate his so much." Saitou grumbled as he leaned his body against the wall, his legs covered by a futon.

A nurse came in and told Saitou to let her check on his wound and make sure that infection hadn't set in. Saitou was about to retort when the nurse added "Kondou's orders."

Grumbling Saitou stiffly took his left arm out of his yukata. The nurse none too gently took the bandage off and made sure that there was no infection, she then got some new bandages and re bandaged his wound, making sure that the bandage was nice and tight on his arm. After that she slapped him on his wound and said, "You are free to move around just as long as you don't strain your left arm. . . . . that means no Gatotsu practice until it heals completely."

Saitou cringed slightly from the slap and groaned. The nurse smiled happily as she saw his disappointment.

"Nurse, would you excuse us for a second." Okita suddenly appeared behind the nurse, startling her.

After the nurse left mumbling about why had she wanted to be a nurse for Shinsengumi, all they did was scare you or glare at you, well at least that's what one Captain did anyway. Saitou, not paying any attention to the nurse's rambling, thanked Okita. "You saved me from an unknown torment of that nurse."

Okita smiled knowingly, "I know what you mean."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Saitou asked, getting up from off the futon.

"Oh, oh yeah, um, Kondou wanted to talk to the both of us in his tent." Okita said trying to remember the message he was supposed to give Saitou.

"Ok then let's get going." Saitou said making his way toward the tent flap.

"Um, Saitou don't you think you should change back into your Shinsengumi uniform, it would be more appropriate." Okita stated.

Saitou cursed himself for forgetting that he wasn't in uniform.

Okita called for the nurse to bring Saitou another uniform, after she did that, Saitou quickly got changed out of his navy blue yukata and into his uniform. After that they made their way to Kondou's tent.

When they got there, they were greeted by Hijikata, "It's good to so you up and about Saitou."

Saitou just grunted in reply missing the smile that crept onto Hijikata's face.

Once inside Kondou's office Kondou acknowledged him, "It is good to see you up and around again, Saitou."

"I'm just glad it's over." Saitou mumbled.

"Unfortunately it is far from over. I received orders from the Shogunate saying that we are needed in Kyoto again." Kondou said.

"This is pointless, why didn't they just leave us there?" Saitou asked annoyed.

"I don't know, but Saitou, you and Okita can't be left alone anymore, you and Okita will always be accompanied by either myself or Hijikata, do you understand?" Kondou asked.

Both Okita and Saitou just nodded.

'This is going to be an interesting walk back to Kyoto.' Saitou thought to himself.

'Maybe I'll be able to see that Tokio girl again.' Saitou thought to himself, a smile creeping to his lips. 'What am I thinking about her for and at a time like this?'

"Saitou, let me ask you a question." Kondou asked.

"Sure what is it?" Saitou asked

"Why are you smiling?" Kondou asked back.

"..." Saitou couldn't answer the question.

Okita just laughed, "Maybe he has a girl that he has that has been waiting for him in Kyoto."

"I don't have a girl waiting for me." Saitou defended himself.

"Sure." Okita continued to tease him.

Saitou just growled and Okita.

Kondou then brought them back to attention, "We need to get everybody ready within two hours then we depart for Kyoto."

Two Hours Later. . . . . .

"All right, it's time to go." Kondou yelled as the whole Shinsengumi army marched out of the clearing and was on their way to Kyoto.

Saitou couldn't help but feel a little excited because he might see that girl again, Tokio. He then shook his head trying to get her out of his head.

They were on their way to Kyoto to protect all of Japan not just one silly little girl.

And with that last thought he marched up in the front with Okita, Hijikata, and Kondou, they were on their way to Kyoto that was all that mattered for the time being.


	3. Women

Disclaimer: I don't own the Battousai, Saitou, Okita or Tokio. I also don't own the Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi groups. But I own the characters Raiden and Sajin Kousotsu. I also own the character named Kyuuiisen Ikaru, in this story he is Tokio's uncle who works for the Ishins and also Korosu Iikagen, whose name in literal translation means "kill, sloppy."

Chapter 3: Women

It was dark in the alleyway and not too comforting. Traveling down the dark alleyway was a beautiful maiden in a flowered, navy blue kimono. She shuttered out of fright.

'It's really scary out here at night, I better think of something happy.' The girl thought to herself.

The first thing that popped into her head was the image of that young handsome man. What was his name? That didn't really matter at the present time, it was just fun remembering his face, though many peoplethought it was scary and ugly.

The girl the pursed her lipsforming a grim line, 'That stupid man tried to scare me, it was like he wanted to see me squirm.' She had to admit though that when she finally found out who he really was she was afraid, but only for a moment and had enough self-control not to show her fear on her face. She almost laughed when she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

She shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind but to no avail.

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again.' The girl thought to herself with a love struck sigh. 'He was so cute.'

The girl then felt her cheeks burning. Her hand momentarily left her side and made its way up to her cheek. No way, there was no possible way. 'I'm blushing!' The girl thought to herself.

The girl's mind snapped to attention, all thoughts ofSaitou gone when she heard somebody behind her. She stopped walking and looked behind her, the footsteps stopped. The girl was terrified; she had just moved here and was trying to find her way home. Thoughts of her family and how they would miss her raced through her head because at that very moment she thought that somebody was out to kill her. She started out walking faster and faster until she broke into a run and made it out of the alleyway. She ran into the street and right into somebody else. The poor girl's heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

She was startled even more when she heard a high-pitched, whiny, obnoxious voice ask, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing around here at night?"

The girl tried to get away but the man was faster and before she knew it she felt her feet lift off the ground as her body was forcefully lifted up by the shoulders. She soon was staring face to face with the man, and boy was he ugly. He was smiling a crooked smile that made his face look lopsided. He had rather small pupils and his chin was really pointy. He reminded her of an ugly chimp, how his ears just stuck out of the sides of his head. Plus his breath stank.

'I hope nobody marries him, for they would have to be blind not to see how ugly he is.' Tokio found herself thinking.

"What's your name, girl?" The man asked none too gently, spitting spittle in her face.

"Ikoto, sir." She lied and feigned a frightened squeaky voice, when it truth she was more repulsed then scared.

The girl wanting to get away from this man as soon as possible because he gave her the chills did the only thing she could think of, she went limp. The man was surprised that she wouldn't fight back, and even more surprised at how much she weighed, he found it too hard to keep his grip on her shoulders and so decided just to drop her. She fell to the ground and unceremoniously dumped next to the man's feet. The man was about ready to kick her for her indigence when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Kanryuu, leave that woman alone!" Kondou's voice could be heard.

The girl shakily looked up as Kondou made his way towards Kanryuu. Kanryuu retreated back to camp knowing that if his face was seen around Kondou at that moment he would surely be punished. kondou saw Kanryuu, he smiled to himself. 'I still haven't lost my touch.'

When Kondou got to where the girl was he offered his hand to her to help her back up to her feet.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

The girl was too shocked from what had just transpired to say anything. Shejust stared into Kondou's face.

Kondou chuckled, "Do I have something on my face?" And pantomiming mock horror, one of his hands shot up to his face patting at it as if to make sure it was still there.

"Did Kanryuu hurt you at all?" Kondou asked more seriously looking her over one more time. He then kept his hand out in offering. She noticed it and slowing took it. Kondou then pulled her up off the ground.

"No-o-o si-r." The girl stammered.

"So, then miss what's your name?" Kondou asked.

"Tokio, sir, Takagi Tokio." Tokio said while bowing deeply from the waist and in a quiet whisper said "Thank you."

Kondou unfortunately didn't catch her whispered words.

"Why is such a beautiful young lady like you doing out here on a night like this?" Kondou asked.

With her head hung low in shame, Tokio successfully hid the silent tears that started flowing down her face. Kondou didn't even know that she was crying because she controlled her voice so that it wouldn't sound wavy and full of emotion. "I just moved here. I, I don't know the streets very well and I got lost. Then just recently I was being chased by somebody."

Though Kondou couldn't see that she was frightened he could feel it. 'This girl is really good at hiding her emotion.' Kondou thought to himself.

Tokio then unexpectedly lunged for him and fastened her arms tightly around his chestin a tight embrace. Kondou was taken by surprise but didn't try to put away,he also winced a little. 'This girl sure is strong.' Kondou thought to himself.

Once he got over his surprise is smiled and said, "You can stay with us for tonight but we need to get you a uniform to fit you, a katana, and something to put your hair up in."

Tokio looked up into Kondou's eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"Well we have to fool the captains, especially Saitou." Kondou said.

Tokio went rigid and all of a sudden felt light headed. 'I wanted to meet him but not that soon.' She thought to herself.

"Tokio, what's the matter?" Kondou asked out of concern.

"Did you just say Saitou?" was all Tokio could muster to ask as her face started going pale.

"What is it girl, are you all right?" Kondou asked her, now extremely upset at Saitou for some reason.

"Has he done anything to hurt you Tokio?" Kondou asked a little too fiercely, he hoped that he wasn't scaring the poor girl further. he had to refrain from the urge to start shaking the girl to get the information out.

Tokio not scared by Kondou's sudden sharp tone slowly shook her head, when she looked up into his face, Kondou noticed that the color had returned to her face and that she was blushing. Her cheeks felt so hot at that moment.

'Oh,' Kondou thought to himself chuckling, 'she's in love with him.' 'Tha's probably the only emotion that she doesn't know how to handle because she just started having those feelings for Saitou I bet.'

All feelings of ill will that Kondou harbored at that moment against Saitou dissipated into thin air.

"Um sir, maybe it would be a better idea if I just went on my way." Tokio said.

"Nonsense, you would be in danger from rapers or the Ishins, we'll just keep Saitou, hmmm, occupied." Kondou said holding out this hm thoughtfully before going onto the word occupied.

"Ok, but I don't want to wear a Shinsengumi uniform," Tokio stated feeling more at ease and open around Kondou.

Kondou laughed inwardly, glad that little incident was behind them now. "Whatever you wish." He said.

"Is Okita here, I could stay with him for tonight." Tokio suggested.

Kondou surprised asked "How do you know Okita?"

"Oh, he's my cousin." Tokio said casually as she pulled herself away from Kondou.

Kondou's jaw dropped, 'I didn't know that Okita had any family, besides his parents.' He thought to himself.

It was Tokio's turn to chuckle.

Kondou smiled when he saw that she was happy again, he could also tell that she was excited to see Okita again. Kondou then said, "Step right this way Tokio-san." Kondou bowed and swung his hand out, an indication that she should go first.

"It would be my pleasure." Tokio bowed back and took the lead while Kondou soon followed behind her.

* * *

"Any new information on the Shinsengumi?"Korosu asked that Battousai. 

"After a week of marching they finally made it to Kyoto." Battousai replied.

"Argh, those Shinsengumi are starting to annoy me."Korosu grumbled.

Battousai paid no heed to Korosu's sudden anger, he had gotten used to it. He instead casually backed up until he felt one of the poles that were holding upKorosu's tent, behind him. He casually leaned up against it awaiting his captain's orders.

"Battousai I want you to scout out their campground."Korosu said, "When you come back report to me and tell me their numbers."

Battousai closed his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, and Kenshin if you are spotted then kill the people who saw you."Korosu ordered.

"I won't be seen." Battousai stated and with that he walked out of Korosu's tent to go play spy.

The Battousai was on his way to the Shinsengumi's camp and Raiden was on his way Korosu's tent when they passed by each other. The two stared at each other, hardened golden eyes that had seen much war met cold, ice blue eyes that plotted revenge on one man. In a moment all time seem to stop. Then as suddenly as it happened they broke eye contact and both went their separate ways.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Korosu?" Raiden asked showing no respect for his superior. 

Korosu, who was sitting behind his western-style desk decided to ignore Raiden's rudeness and simply nodded.

"We will be attacking at dawn when the Battousai gets back to report the Shinsengumi's numbers."

"Heh, you called me all the way here just to tell me that," Raiden snorted. "how pitiful."

"No, boy there is more,"Korosu hissed venomously his anger rising, "you will go after Saitou and only him, once you have finished your job-whether you mortally wound him or kill him I don't care-I want you to withdraw, got that?" Korosu asked forcefully, trying to stay calm and collective. This boy was trying his patience.

Raiden rolled his eyes, turned around, and without even looking over his shoulder he said, "Yes, I hear you loud and clear."

Korosu was livid with rage, Raiden sure knew how to get under people's skin, especially his superiors.

"That boy has no respect for higher authority." Korosu said to himself in a strained voice.

Raiden still just outside the tent smiled and muttered to himself, "It's much more fun sometimes when you don't follow orders." And with that Raiden went back to his tent and went to bed.

* * *

"Everyone I want you to meet Tokio." Kondou said introducing her to all the captains minus Kanryuu and Saitou. Kanryuu was still to afraid to show his face around Kondou. Tokio nervously waved and scanned the crowd for Saitou's familiar face. 

Kondou whispered, "Don't worry he's not here right now, he's doing paperwork that I purposely gave him." And with that he winked at her. Kondou proceeded to explained to all the captains that Tokio would be staying the night in camp, of course in Okita's tent.

Many of the captains just stared at her, transfixed by her beauty. Some of them were even drooling. There was only one exception, and that was a boy standing in the front row smiling up at her.

"Okita, is that you?" Tokio asked, squinting her eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving her.

"Yes Tokio it is me, your eyes aren't deceiving you." Okita said smiling even more as if perceiving her actions.

Tokio smiled, "I see that you are still up to your old tricks." And without another word she ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that his feet came off the ground.

"I see you haven't lost your strength either." Okita whispered, "You can put me down now this is quite embarrassing."

Tokio grinning sheepishly and carefully put Okita back down.

Okita smiling at her embarrassment quickly motioned for her to follow him, "I want you to meet someone."

Tokio knowing that he wanted her to meet Saitou, just stood there. Okita, almost out of the tent, turned around and saw that Tokio hadn't budged an inch. He made his way back to her and took her hand in his with the intention of leading her out of the tent. When he pulled he was met with resistance. After futilely trying to lead her out of the tent for about five minutes he sighed a defeated sigh and gave up. He let go of her hand and watched it limply fall down to her side, he noticed it was like she was in a trance-her cheeks bright red.

Okita now worried came a little closer and in a hushed whisper so as not to scare her asked, "Tokio, are you all right my dear cousin ?"

Tokio snapped out of her trance and just stood there in embarrassment, she muttered, "I don't want to go see him.

Then changing the subject Okita said, "I bet you're tired and hungry."

Tokio nodded vigorously, regaining her personality, and soon after her stomach chimed in with a gurgle. Both Okita and Tokio started laughing. The serious moment gone and forgotten in an instant.

Tokio gave herself a mental note, 'Need to stop freezing and going pale when Saitou's name is mentioned.'

* * *

Saitou sat pouring over the paperwork that came with being a captain. He had been ready to go to that captain's meeting when Hijikata came by and dumped a lot of paperwork for him to do, on his desk. 

"When this revolution is over I will find a job that pays well and that doesn't give paperwork to do." Saitou muttered to himself.

Saitou stopped his work for a second to sneeze. He sneezed a total of three time, soon after he sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand.

"Somebody most be talking about me." He muttered to himself.

Saitou tired of looking at and filling out paperwork decided not to continue with the paperwork, instead heleaned back in his western-style chair. It was quite interesting really he was fighting for the Shogunate, who thought that Japan should stay to itself and not make any ties with the western world. And yetpeole in Japanstill used Western-style materials, like their desks and chairs, tables and even the houses, how they are built. The front of those western houses didn't have the traditional shojis instead they had what the westerners call "doors." In his opinion Saitou could do without the doors, chairs, and desks, but the only two things that he was passionate about and couldn't live without were cigarettes and recently, glasses.

Even though he didn't need glasses he loved to wear them when nobody was looking of course. In fact in his desk,the second drawer on the left, he had a pair stashed away. Saitou didn't know why but just the way they sat on his nose made him feel happy. the same happiness he had felt when he had smoked cigarettes for the first time.

Since he was boredSaitou reached towards the drawer on the left and carefully took out the case that held the glasses. heopenedthe case and looked at the glasses. Really they were actually frames since he didn't need to wear glasses.

'Maybe it's just the frames that I like and not the lenses that go with them.' Saitou thought to himself.

Saitou took the frames out of their case and put them on. He then took out a mirror and proceeded to admire how the frames made him look wiser, older and more evil. Poor Saitou though wasn't fast enough to put the frames away as Hijikata barged into his tent.

Saitou frantically snatchedthe frames off of his face, put them back in their case, threw the case up into his sleeve and crossed his arms to make sure the case didn't fall out-hoping against all hope that Hijikata hadn't noticed that he had been wearing glasses.

"So how are the . . . Hey, were those glasses you were wearing?" Hijikata asked catching Saitou's frantic movements out of the corner of his eye.

Saitou decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Saitou, I saw you wearing glasses now where did you put them?" Hijikata reprimanded.

Saitou just stared blankly at him.

Hijikata noticed Saitou was making a special effort to keep something up his sleeve. Hijikata growled and made his way towards Saitou where he lunged for Saitou knocking him off his chair and pinning his bodyto the ground; his arms beind his back. The motion of knocking Saitou off his chair made the case fly out of Saitou's sleeve. It landed right in front of his face. Saitou squirmed trying to get at least one of his hands free to grab the case. Hijikata still having Saitou's arms pinned together by one of his hands used the other to grab the case. Soon after he got off of Saitou and scurried over onto the other side of the room. Saitou got up off the ground and dusted his uniform off.

Hijikata opened up the case and saw the nave blue frames; he immediately noticed that there were no lenses. He soon shut the case and threw them back to Saitou. Saito caught the case and quickly stashed it back into the drawer and then glared at Hijikata.

Hijikata chuckled, "Well at least your vision isn't impaired."

Saitou continued to glare daggers at Hijikata then he hissed, "Good thing you're on my side, because if you were an Ishin and did that you would be killed in an instant."

The air in the tent seemed to plummet a few degrees. Hijikata shuddered slightly all of a sudden feeling lucky.

Hijikata soon became serious again and said "Give me all the paperwork you have done."

Saitou silently proceeded togather up all the paperwork he had finished and gave it to Hijikata. As Hijikata was about to leave, Saitou hissed a warning, "You better not tell anybody about this not even Kondou, you got that?"

Hijikata gulped and nodded, "Your secret is safe with me." And with that Hijikata quickly left and made his way to Kondou's tent to give him the finished paperwork.

Saitou sighed and went back to working looking at the remaining paperwork.

* * *

We'll make sure to go the other way to my tent." Okita said, once again leading Tokio by the hand around camp. 

"So where can I sleep for the night?" Tokio asked.

"In my office, I am fortunate to have a sleeping room and in another room my office. I also have a spare futon that you can use."

Tokio absently nodded and started to take in the sights. They were just on the outskirts of Kyoto still near the forest. In the one of the tree branches, she saw a dark silhouette, but her eyes must have been seeing things, because the next second it was gone.

* * *

Battousai silently cursed himself. Of all the people to see him it had to be a girl. He had two choices and onlyone would be the best choice, 'We either attack them at dawn and risk killing the girl, or we can stop and wait until nighttime when she would be on her way and back to Kyoto.' 

"I think we should wait until she leaves." The Battousai said to himself as he made his way back to the Ishin's camp.

* * *

"What do you mean we should wait until nighttime?" Korosu yelled, spittle flying everywhere. 

'Why did all his underlings try to boos him around? Even the Battousai was starting to do it.'

Some spittle few and landed on Battousai's face, he calmly wiped it away and said "Yes, because there is a girl in their camp."

"So, it was her fault to be caught up in this Revolution."Korosu hissed.

Battousai glared at Korosu, "I can't believe you, you are so heartless." The Battousai said in a controlled manner even though his anger was rising.

Korosuhad changed he used to be calm and caring but after two years of being in charge he was slowly changing into a heartless "monster."

'This isn't theKorosu I used to know, theKorosu I used to know would have listened and agreed with me.' Battsousai sadly shook his head, 'This war was changing so many people.'

"What does that make you Himura; sometimes we have to sacrifice a few citizens." The Battousai was so emersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear whatKorosu had said.

All of a sudden a commotion of yelling and struggling could be heard outside Korosu's tent and brought the Battousai out of his thoughts.

"I don't care if he's in a meeting," the voice yelled, "I have to talk to Korosu!"

The voice chilled Korosu, his face went pale, that could only be one man. Some say that when this man gets angry then he is even scarier then the whole entire Shinsengumi army. The man stumbled in, guards still trying to restrain him.

"If you want to keep your heads, I suggest you let go of me." The man hissed dangerously. And to Korosu's surprise they complied immediately.

"Korosu," the man almost whispered, "you are not going to fight the Shinsengumi in the morning."

"Why not Kyuuiisen-san?" Korosu asked trying to regain his composure.

"Because that girl you said you would sacrifice happens to be my niece." Kyuuiisen snapped.

Korosu gulped. So he had heard that little statement.

"How did you know that we were going to attack?" Korosu asked trying to remain calm. All this life at constant war was slowly making him edge and angry all the time.

"Battousai knew you would still continue with the battle so he came and talked to me." Kyuuiisen stated.

Korosu gave Battousai an evil glare and Battousai just shrugged.

Korosu finally put his hands up in defeat, "Fine you win, I can't go against the orders of a higher officer." After saying that he shot the Battousai another evil glare only to find out his efforts were wasted for after Korosu has said that, the Battousai had left.

* * *

Raiden grumbled again as he was summoned to go talk to Korosu once again for he had been taking a great nap. He had dreamt about his life before the war. His life with his family. 

"I'm sorry to inform you but we won't be attacking the Shinsengumi at dawn."

Raiden rolled his eyes, "Like I care."

"Well, it is all because of a stupid little girl, who happens to be Kyuuisen's niece, stopped it." Korosu snorted in disgust, disappointed to not be able to destroy the Shinsengumi then and there.

To Korosu's surprise Raiden actually agreed with what Kyuuiisen did. "I agree that it would be foolish to harm a woman who has nothing to do with my revenge on Saitou, anyway." And with that Raiden walked out and back to his tent, hearing Korosu's voice yell after him "It's not just about your stupid revenge."

Korosu shook his head; people around here were acting crazy.

Even though he couldn't attack the Shinsengumi at dawn he was going to attack them that night. Korosu hen rubbed his hands in anticipation.

* * *

Though Raiden wanted badly to destroy Saitou's life, the one thing he would never do was destroy an innocent life just to get to Saitou. The main reason why, she didn't even know Saitou. She could have just been walking around in the streets so late at night and needed a place o stay, that's all. 

The only thing he didn't think about was the possibility that might become more acquainted with Tokio in later years.

Raiden thought to himself, 'Saitou will never get a woman, everybody is too afraid of him, especially the women themselves.'

And at that thought he started laughing out loud.


	4. Powers That Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own Saitou, Okita or Tokio. I don't own the Shinsengumi or Ishin Shishi. But I do own Raiden and Sajin Kousotsu.

Chapter 4: Powers That Bind

Only after everything had quieted down did Kanryuu come out and show his face. When he came out he heard that most of the Shinsengumi captains had gone to Kyoto to party. he then overheard some soldiers talking.

"……Did you here that there's a girl in camp?"

The second soldier said, "Yeah, I hear that she's staying with Okita."

The rest of their conversation was lost as they moved away from Kanryuu.

Kanryuu rubbed his hands together.

'So my little flower, you are in Okita's tent, and all alone.' Kanryuu thought to himself. 'This time there is nobody here to save you.'

_

* * *

_

Saitou was about the only captain still left in camp. All the other captains had gone into Kyoto to party, be around women, and get drunk off of sake. Saitou had not wanted to go so he stayed behind to make sure that the camp wasn't attacked.

_

* * *

_

In the dead of night Kanryuu slunk around camp until he made it to Okita's tent. Hiding in the shadows behind the tent Kanryuu watched all directions warily, for if he was caught he would surely be killed. It was a major crime breaking into a captain's quarters. Upon seeing that the coast was clear Kanryuu slipped inside Okita's tent.

Unbeknownst to Kanryuu, Sajin had just slipped his head out of the prisoner's tent because he had heard a noise. He watched Kanryuu slip into Okita's tent. Sajin realized just what Kanryuu wanted to do so he did the only thing he could think of; he yelled for one of the guards.

One of the guards came over to the tent entrance with his spear in hand. "What do you want?" The guard growled.

Undeterred by the guard's gruff manner Sajin blurted out, "Go get somebody to get your baka fifth captain out of you first captain's tent, he going in there to go after the girl!"

"And you would know this how?" The second guard asked as he joined the first.

"I saw him go in there." Sajin replied.

"We don't believe you." Both guards replied in unison.

When Sajin heard that he started yelling again in hopes of getting somebody else's attention. The guards, getting a headache from his constant yelling took a spear and knocked the butt end into Sajin's stomach.

"There that ought to keep you quiet for a little while." The first guard nodded in satisfaction.

Sajin doubled over and fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him.

"And to keep you quiet…," The second guard didn't finish his sentence as he was too busy tying a handkerchief over Sajin's mouth to keep him quiet.

Sajin just glared at the guards.

"What's going on here?" a cold voice void of emotion asked from behind the two guards.

The guards nearly jumped out of their skin as the heard the voice. They slowly turned around and were face to face with Saitou.

"Um, um, this prisoner won't shut up." The first guard stuttered.

Saitou looked at Sajin, who was still on the ground. Saitou noticed that Sajin couldn't get back up because his hands were tied behind his back. Sajin glared back at Saitou.

The glare was full of an unknown hatred, though it wasn't like Saitou hadn't seen it before. Saitou could tell that this was a little different. When he looked into Sajin's ice blue eyes he felt like he could actually see blue flames of hatred spark, showing what Sajin's soul felt of him. He could feel the heat emanate from Sajin.

'So they really hate me that bad, I just wish I could remember what I did." Saitou thought to himself.

Saitou then turned away and was going to ask the guards what was going on.

Sajin's mind raced, though he hated Saitou, he didn't want an innocent girl to die. Sajin decided to tell Saitou what was going on. Sajin started to squirm, in hopes of getting Saitou's attention.

He was successful.

Saitou turned once more in Sajin's direction. "Is that so, well it looks like the prisoner has something to say." And with that Saitou pushed his way between the guards and took the handkerchief off of Sajin's face.

"I saw your stupid fifth captain go into Okita's tent, he's going to kill her." Sajin's words came out in a jumble.

Saitou just looked at Sajin with a confused look, he went out of tent and turned around. "I don't know what you mean by that but I'll check it out."

Sajin was actually relieved that Saitou was going to check it out. Kanryuu was going to have a lot of pain coming to him in the form of Saitou.

Once Saitou was out of Sajin's peripheral vision he headed back in the direction of his tent no fully believing what Sajin had told him.

"This is pathetic, why should I listen to him, for all I know it could be a trap to kill me." Saitou mumbled to himself.

All doubts of whether it was a trap or not flew out the window when a bloodcurdling scream reverberated through the camp. IT was so loud and so high pitched that it momentarily made Saitou shudder and put his hands to his ears. Saitou knew then that Sajin had been telling the truth. He quickly made his way to Okita's tent.

'Kanryuu is so dead when I get to him.' Saitou thought to himself.

* * *

Kanryuu had snuck in and saw Tokio sleeping in Okita's office room. He made his way towards Tokio. With his hands out stretched he drew closer and pulled the blanket off of Tokio. To him Tokio was beautiful lying there in her dark green yukata. Kanryuu actually started to drool; he wanted a piece of her. He drew closer and ran his hand through her silky, black hair. Tokio woke up and saw Kanryuu standing over her. Tokio screamed bloody murder and Kanryuu had to put a hand over her mouth. She then did the next best thing; she bit him.

Kanryuu pulled back his hand and sucked on it while his lashed out with his right foot and kicked her in the side out of anger.

Tokio wheezed as the air was knocked out of her. Tokio, after she had gotten her breath back scrambled along the ground trying to make her way toward the tent flaps and the freedom of the outside world. It was utterly impossible though as Kanryuu continued to get in her way.

"You are a very spirited girl, I love that in you, this will be more fun to break your spirit and submit to my will." Kanryuu chuckled, 'This is like playing cat and mouse, I'm the cat and she's the mouse.'

Tokio scrambled back towards the desk and grabbed it to helpher up onto her feet. And once she was on her feet, in a frenzy she started grabbing things off the desk and chucking them at Kanryuu, who was on the opposite side. Kanryuu put his hands up in defense as the barrage of material came towards him. Once it stopped he put his hands down only to be hit in the eye with a book.

Kanryuu growled ferociously and climbed over the desk and onto Tokio's side. He reached out and grabbed her wrist viciously pulling her towards him. Tokio tried to run the other way but Kanryuu twisted her wrist bringing her closer to him. Tokio fought off a scream that was developing in her lungs, she instead whimpered a little at the sudden pain, trying to remain strong and show Kanryuu what she was really made of.

When Tokio was close enough, he took his oversized, greasy, callused fingers and stroked her cheek. She resisted, pulling her face away from Kanryuu's hand. Kanryuu's lips turned up into a sneer.

"The more you struggle the more fun this gets." Kanryuu said clearly enjoying watching Tokio's pain.

Kanryuu then took his free hand and forced Tokio's head to his, their lips brushing against each other. Tokio broke the kiss and knocked her head into his, making Kanryuu dazed for a few minutes. She tried once again to get away but Kanryuu still had a strong hold on her wrist.

Tokio turned her body towards him, she was going to try to scratch him. Kanryuu fell for the baitand he pulled her close once more. In a drunken frenzy he tried to kiss Tokio once more. This time Tokio got her hand in between and clawed at Kanryuu's face right below his eye; drawing blood.

Kanryuu became enraged and brought one hand to his cheek while the other let go of her wrist and viciously grabbed her by the neck. He started lifting her off the ground.

Tokio had never been so terrified in her life. At first her only thought was he's trying to break my neck. She let the fear overtake her and she felt Kanryuu's grip on her neck get tighter and tighter. Kanryuu looked into her horror filled eyes and started to squeeze even harder than before, his lips quivering in rage. Tokio quickly brought her hands up to his hand in a futile attempt to break his hold; she was running out of air, she could actually feel her neck bones start to grate against each other. Her throat was burning for air, precious air. Tokio's vision began to swim; she began to see red dots. She could just make out Kanryuu's voice when he started to talk to her.

"I hope that this teaches you not to touch my beautiful face."

And with that he tossed his like a rag doll. Tokio hit the ground and slid a few feet then stopped. She massaged her bruised neck, gasping for precious air. She then froze when Kanryuu came to stand right over her body.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but you are going to die now." Kanryuu said, drawing his sword. He slowly advanced with his sword raised to finish her off.

In a blur of metallic sheen another sword entered the fray and easily batted Kanryuu's sword away from Tokio.

Tokio cringed as Kanryuu's sword clanged harmlessly to the ground not to far from her.

Kanryuu was speechless. When he finally found his voice Saitou was getting ready to perform his Gatotsu.

"Please don't kill me." Kanryuu pleaded getting on his knees, his eyes wide with fear.

"You are weak, you take joy in torturing those that are weaker than you but when somebody stronger than you starts to fight you, you run in fear. You are not worthy of an honorable death." Saitou spat.

And with that he performed his Gatotsu with deadly accuracy, and at the last minute turned his blade over, using the flat of his blade to knock Kanryuu out. Kanryuu's knees buckled and he landed on his face unconscious.

He then checked Kanryuu to see if he was still alive. After he got satisfying results he re-sheathed his sword, turned around and looked Tokio over. She was battered and bruised but she looked like she would be ok. The worst she would have is a bruised neck, which in and among itself looked painful. A bruise had already started to form, a nasty, black and blue bruise. Saitou couldn't help but put his own hand to his neck, fully well understanding her pain.

He went towards her. She shivered slightly as he put his hand behind her back and a hand underneath her knees.

Tokio's heart fluttered, she had just been saved by the man she loved, though at that moment she didn't know what Saitou's thoughts of her were. He probably doesn't even remember me.'

Once Saitou had Tokio in his arms he walked out of the tent, making sure she was comfortable.

Tokio couldn't remain awake any longer, her eyes fluttered shut and her head came to rest on Saitou's chest. She felt safe in his arms. Saitou was surprised for but a moment, then he felt his cheeks go hot for a minute.

He smiled at Tokio, a genuine happy smile. And Raiden from the shadows inside the tent had seen everything. He could have easily saved her but when he saw Saitou come in he decided against it. He was actually curious to see what Saitou would do. He watched almost the whole battle between Tokio and Kanryuu and then Saitou's battle. When Saitou had knocked Kanryuu out he was surprised, he actually thought that Saitou was going to kill Kanryuu. He then noticed at how carefully Saitou carried out.

Raiden made up his mind. 'Saitou once again you are saved by the girl. Consider yourself lucky for now because I won't attack you, now is not the best time.'

And with that Raiden left Okita's tent and made his way for the prisoner's tent.

_

* * *

_

As Saitou passed the prisoner's tent Sajin saw the slight flicker of the genuine smile. It made Sajin's heart feel sort of warm.

'Could we have been wrong, maybe he's really not that heartless as we thought he was.' Sajin shook his head his heart hardening once more, 'If he was caring he wouldn't have killed my father and baby sister in cold blood.'

Saitou stopped and talked to one of the guards telling them to take Kanryuu into their custody and wait to see what Kondou wanted to do with him.

Guards were dispatched to take the unconscious Kanryuu, who had been bound, to the prisoner's tent. There was a guard with Kanryuu at all times.

Saitou took Tokio to the infirmary and handed her off to a doctor. He then went off to have a runner run a message to Kondou.

_

* * *

_

"Kondou, there is somebody here to see you." Hijikata said.

Kondou was confused. Who would have a message for him at this time of night?

Kondou met the runner and took the message from him. It was written in Saitou's handwriting. Kondou ripped it open.

_Kondou,_

_Kanryuu attacked the girl, she is currently sleeping in the infirmary. _

_Kanryuu is currently in the prisoner's tent. __Come as soon as possible so _

_that you can decide what to do with Kanryuu._

_Saitou._

Kondou crushed the paper in his hand. He soon returned to the Shinsengumi captains.

"Pack it up, we're leaving this party."

As the Shinsengumi moved back to camp Okita pushed his way up to the front where Kondou was.

"Why did we all of a sudden have to leave, we were only there for about two hours." Okita stated.

Kondou handed the crumpled up note to Okita, he took it and read it.

Okita went pale and almost fell. Kondou put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I'm going to kill Kanryuu; I'll rip him to pieces!" Okita muttered under his breath, his hands forming knuckles, tightening them so much that they turned white and started to shake.

"Okita calm down, Kondou will make sure that Kanryuu is properly dealt with." Hijikata said having already been told by Kondou what had happened back at camp.

Kondou gritted his teeth, he had never like the man, but he never thought Kanryuu would stoop so low to do such a thing.

It was morning by the time the Shinsengumi captains made it back to camp.

_

* * *

_

After Saitou had sent the message to Kondou he spent the rest of the night in Tokio's room, acting as body guard. She had been though so much tonight. Tokio moaned and started to stir. The doctor, who was also in the room all night greeted her.

"Good morning." The doctor said.

"What happened?" Tokio asked her voice raspy her voice almost inaudible. She put a hand to her head; she had such a killer headache and her throat was throbbing.

Saitou replied. "You had quite a night."

Tokio just started at him. The doctor sensing Tokio's uneasiness with Saitou around pushed him out. "She needs her rest."

Once Saitou had left the doctor said, "If you need anything just tell me."

"Well, my throat is hurting." Tokio said.

The doctor had to strain just to hear her. "Your throat is hurting you, well let me get some tea to soothe that." Doctor said almost musically. the doctor left to make some tea for Tokio.

Tokio felt drowsy and her throat hurt her, she decided to go back to sleep because thenshewouldn't have to constantly feelher throbbing throat.

When the came back in with the tea, he noticed that Tokio had goneback to sleep.

"Well, I'll just make her some morethe tea later, no need to have good tea go to waste." The doctor said to himself and with that he started drinking the tea he had made for Tokio.

Later that day Kondou came into Tokio's room when Tokio had woken up again. He looked her over. The first thing he noticed were the bandages around her neck.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Kondou said then bowed deeply from the waist.

The doctor came in and laid a trey with tea on it in from of Tokio. He poured her a cup. In the middle between sips she replied her voice still raspy but at least more audible.

"Don't worry about it."

She then continued to drink the tea. Her throat was feeling much better, the tea seemed to be helping a lot.

Kondou turned to the doctor, "So what is the extent of her injuries?"

"Well, as you can tell her neck is bruised and she has a few minor cuts, scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs," the doctor replied, "she'll be fine in a day or so though it will be painful for her to swallow for a while."

Satisfied by the news he heard Kondou left shaking his head in amazement. She seems so calm after what had transpired last night. From what Saitou had told him when he had gotten there Okita's tent was a mess. Books had been scattered everywhere, the tent flaps that separated Okita's office from main sleeping room had been tattered and torn. There was dirt turned up everywhere from the tussle Tokio had with Kanryuu. It must have been very traumatic.

As soon as Kondou came out of the infirmary tent, a guard came running up to him.

"Sir, Kanryuu and the other prisoner are gone."

_

* * *

_

"I don't know why we have to save you also but you are coming with us." Sajin said.

But as soon as Kanryuu was free he didn't listen, he made for the trees and was never seen or heard from again; well until he thought people would have forgotten about Kanryuu the fifth captain of the Shinsengumi.

Sajin watched Kanryuu high-tail it out of there and turned to his brother.

"Should I go after him?" Sajin asked.

"No, he is of no use to us." Raiden answered.

Sajin then changed the subject, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to sneak into camp." Raiden said.

"So when are we going to strike?" Sajin asked.

"We are just going to sit tight and watch him for a little while more." Raiden said.

Sajin calked his head giving Raiden a quizzical look.

"What brought this on?" Sajin asked.

"I saw what he did for that girl, I saw how he was gentle with her." Raiden stated as he made his way towards the trees.

"Sometimes brother you are so confusing." Sajin said as he followed.

Raiden looked over his shoulder and said "Better to be confusing because then nobody will be able to predict you moves."

Sajin just shook his head. 'Your hopeless, sometimes your heart gets in the way my dear brother.'

_Shinsengumi camp_

Okita fidgeted nervously. "So I see that you've met my cousin."

Saitou looked at him confused.

"Yes, that girl you saved is Takagi Tokio, my cousin." Okita said explaining to the speechless Saitou.

"I thought you didn't have any family but your parents."

Okita slowly shook his head." My mother and her father are brother and sister."

Saitou's slanted eyes flashed in surprise then went back to normal.

Kondou soon joined Saitou and Okita. "Saitou when Tokio is ready will you accompany her into Kyoto?"

Saitou didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Kondou then said, "I'm glad you stayed Saitou, for if you wouldn't have been there Tokio would have died."

Okita bowed to Saitou, "I'm truly grateful to you Saitou for saving my cousin."

Saitou nodded again and walked away from Kondou and Okita and got ready for the trip to Kyoto.


	5. Memories That never Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Saitou or even Tokio. I don't own the Shinsengumi or Ishin Shishi. But I own Korosu Iikagen, Raiden, Raijin, and Sajin Kousotsu. If you want a picture of Raiden then go to and look at the fan artists page. Go to search and type in Raiden, Kakashii is the one who drew him. I am Kakashii. Hehehehe, well on with the story.

Chapter 5: Memories That Never Die

'I can't believe that the girl I saved last night was Tokio the girl who showed no fear when I looked her in the eye.' Saitou though to himself as he sat with his elbows on the desk, hands on his forehead. 'I just can't believe it.'

A small, petite voice shattered the silence and brought Saitou back into the real world.

"Saitou-san I am ready to go now." Tokio said, from behind the tent flap. Saitou looked at the tent flap and could only see her silhouette.

Not moving from his chair Saitou grumbled, "You can come in "Girl."

Tokio moved the tent flap and stepped inside. Saitou did everything in his power to stay calm she looked absolutely stunning in her navy flowered kimono. The way it blended with her silky, black hair, it was simply splendid. Even now Saitou had to fight the urge to start drooling. He didn't want to show Tokio any weaknesses, not that he had any. His only policy was "Aku Soku Zan" that was the policy he would live by and die by, no regrets.

So even though Saitou was quite taken by Tokio's beauty he didn't want to show it, so he kept a straight face. He casually turned in his chair so that his whole body was facing her. He let his heard rest on his hand which was propped up by his elbow.

In a dry tone of which emotion was absent Saitou said, "You look good."

Tokio was disappointed; she surely thought that he would be a little more enthusiastic about seeing her.

Saitou caught on to the disappointment in Tokio's eyes, the look of longing; to be recognized, couldn't help but play out into her eyes.

'So she was hoping that I would fall for her, hm, this might just be fun after all.'

"Why did you come?" Saitou asked his tone still void of emotion. He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Tokio twitched, how could he be so heartless, there must be more to him then this, 'I will find your other side Saitou, mark my words.'

Tokio stood up straight, squared her shoulders making sure Saitou would recognize her as a formidable foe in the sense that she wouldn't give into his game so easily. She would go down fighting if she had to.

"I was told; that once I felt better I was to come to you so you could escort me back to Kyoto."

Saitou was slightly taken back by her defiant attitude. He could feel her fire burn deep within her soul; being docile and lazy one minute then a wall of flames licking up in fierce torrents. He continued to lean his head against his hand just watching her out of interest for a minute before replying, "Hn is that so, well then we are leaving as soon as it is dark go that?"

Tokio could feel her anger rising.

'He can't just order me around like I'm some soldier; I'm a girl for crying out loud.' She was about to tell him this when she caught his eye. He had a toying look in his eye. He had laid out the bait ready for her to take it in anger; no he wanted her to get angry, trying to see how she would react to his words.

'Saitou tow can play at this game.'

So with that Tokio bowed to Saitou and replied in a sweet tone. "I understand, Saitou-san, it would be much safer that way. When you are ready, come and get me, I'll be with Okita." She then flashed him a smile and left. Once she was gone Saito let out a frustrated sigh.

"This girl is good." And with that he started working on some paperwork until it was nighttime.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Sajin just looked at his brother in mild interest, "how could you have just let Saitou get away like that?"

"Easy, it wasn't the right time, there were Shinsengumi guards everywhere," Raiden said calmly.

Sajin sighed, it was something more then that but he know hat h e would never find out what.

Raiden then looked at his brother, "make sure nobody disturbs me, I'm going to take a nap." And with that Raiden made his way towards his futon after he had changed into a black yukata. As soon as he made it to the futon he was out like a light.

'So brother you haven't been able to sleep well I see, you must still be plagues by those dreams, so you never get a good night's sleep.' Sajin though as he turned to sit and watch the door.

Sure enough trouble soon came their way in the form of the Battousai.

"Get Raiden out here, Korosu wants to talk to him." The Battousai replied.

"Sorry Raiden is sleeping right now but whatever Korosu has to say to Raiden he can tell me."

"I 'm sorry but I need Raiden." And with that Battousai stepped closer to the tent.

In a flash Sajin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Battousai's neck.

"And like I said before, Raiden is sleeping but I'll go in his place."

Battousai backed up and shook his head, "alright, but Korosu isn't going to like this."

Sajin re-sheathed his sword and replied, "who cares if Korosu will like it or not, you never want to wake Raiden up while his is sleeping, he is too unpredictable."

Battousai nodded and motioned for Sajin to follow him.

* * *

­­­Raiden could feel his body relax as if it were forgetting all the problems in the world. Sleep to him was always inviting he wished he could just let his cares go and sleep all day long, there were some days that he actually wished that he could just die and sleep forever. 

Once his body was relaxed he found he was in total darkness. He soon realized he was in the dream world of his subconscious mind. He couldn't help but feel alone. In the vastness of his mind he saw a flame flicker in the distance, what's this? What's going on? The flickering flame became brighter as it got closer, soon a man's body could easily be made out. The man got closer even still.

Raiden was frozen with awe, 'Who is this man, what is he doing here?'

The man came closer so that Raiden could see his face.

Raiden's jaw dropped, "No it can't be you, your dead from long ago." Raiden said fumbling for words.

"Yes Raiden I am dead, but I am here to stop you before you do something that you will regret." The man said gently.

"Get away from me; you just came to haunt me!" Raiden growled in fright.

The man slowly shook his head. "Is that any way to treat your father?" The man asked.

* * *

Raiden looked at his father in horror. You're dead, why do you keep bothering me?" Raiden asked. His whole body was trembling with an unknown fear, his pupil dilated in terror. 

"I'm just trying to stop you before you do something you will regret." Raiden's father said.

"No, leave me alone father I know Saitou killed you, I just know it." Raiden yelled tears starting to stream down his face.

"Son calm down you're falling apart." Raiden's father said coming closer to him.

"Stay away from me you are not real!" Raiden yelled.

"Stop Raiden you're acting just like a child." Raiden's father stated firmly.

Raiden shook his head in denial; I'm not acting like a child!" Raiden yelled.

At this point in time Raiden didn't care how he acted. He didn't want to relive that horrid day when both his father and sister had been murdered in cold blood. It was always like this, this dream, but this was the first time that he had actually seen his father. Right now all he had worked hard for making Saitou pay for his wrongs would fly out the window in and instant. He believed with all his heart that Saitou has been the one who killed his father and little sister.

Raiden's father just shook his head.

"I see that it is no use trying to make you see the truth right now." He thought to himself and with that he blew the flame out and then everything went silent.

Raiden relaxed thinking that the worst was over, but he should have known better. As soon as Raiden had let his guard down the blackness melted away into grey and soon a forest, village and dirt road. He realized he was reliving that horrid nightmare of his father getting killed.

Dream

"Father is mother going to be alright?" Sajin asked.

Tears ran down the man's cheeks, in his arms was a little bundle of joy that he would never be able to share with his wife ever because she had died during the birthing process.

He took his free hand and ruffled Sajin's hair, I'm sorry Sajin but your mother isn't here with us anymore."

Sajin immediately knew what he meant, his mouth made a silent "oh" and tears started to form in his eyes though he didn't sob at all.

"Sajin you know, you're weak. Showing your emotions like that." Raiden said from the opposite side of the room, where he had been there for about an hour.

It tore Raijin's heart to shreds hearing Raiden speak in such a harsh manner, it also surprised him for he was usually a spirited young boy. Raijin got up and walked closer to Raiden, holding Rikka, his little daughter in his arms. With his free hand he put it on Raiden's shoulder.

"Please don't talk like that I know you didn't mean it." Raijin said trying to assure both Sajin and himself that Raiden was just joking around.

"No, I meant what I said." Raiden said adamantly.

"Son," Raijin said desperately, "please don't talk like that."

Raiden started to quiver in silent rage. 'Why didRikka have to live and mother die?'

Raiden whipped around, knocking Raijin's hand off his shoulder. Raiden stared into Raijin's eyes, almost in question. He had tears in his eyes, they streamed down his face.

"Why did she have to die, why couldn't the baby have died instead?" Raiden yelled in question.

Raijin just stood there in a shocked stupor. Sajin peeked behind his father where he had been hiding, his brother was scaring him, this was so not like his brother he was usually the silent happy type. 'Why brother, are you so confusing, you should be happy for our sister to be here.' Sajin thought to himself but he would never dare say this out loud because his brother was being so unpredictable right now, for all he know Raiden might try to vent all his anger out on him, his own brother. When Raiden got mad he went wild not caring about whom or what he hurts just as long as he took care of his anger.

Raijin seemed to read Sajin's mind for he calmly said to Raiden, "Raiden stop this at once, would you want your mother to see you like this?"

In all the commotion, Ikasu had woken up and started crying. Raiden couldn't handle it anymore.

"I just wish thatRikka would die!" Raiden screamed over Rikka's crying. And with that Raiden got up off his knees, bolted out the door and into the streets, gaining weird looks from passersby.

Sajin was confused he tugged on Raijin's shirt, "Father, why doesn't Raiden like the new baby?"

Raijin shrugged his shoulders sadly, "I don't know why." He lied.

"Should I go after him?" Sajin asked.

"Iie, let him have some time to himself, now I'm going to take care ofRikka so I don't want you to go anywhere ok?"

Sajin obediently nodded, went back to his futon and sat back down.

Raijin sadly smiled, and then hurriedly tended to Ikasu. Soon after he had gottenRikka back to sleep, Raiden came back, about six hours later.

"Father," Raiden asked sniffling, "do you promise not to leave us all alone?"

Raijin startled by Raiden's voice suddenly turned around. Raiden repeated his question.

"Son, I'll do whatever I can to stay with you, but you know I can't promise that because the Ishins are going to go to war against the Shoganate soon." Raijin said trying not to make Raiden upset again and wake up Ikasu.

"Well then could you promise me that you'll stay alive?" Raiden asked staring into Raijin's dark brown eyes. As if hoping that he could make Raijin promise. Raijin stared back into his son's beautiful ice blue eyes and smiled, got up and walked over to Raiden, "Don't worry, I'll fight like a demon for your sake as well as Sajin's and Rikka's." Raijin said while he ruffled Raiden's hair.

'I wish you would promise for just Sajin and me.' Raiden thought selfishly as he glared in Rikka's direction. Raijin caught Raiden glaring at Rikka, he stepped into Raiden's field of vision, breaking off Raiden's glare, "Come on how about we go to the Ramen shop down the street, I'll take both Sajin and you, my treat."

Raiden's frown turned up into a little smile, Raijin knew that Raiden wouldn't pass up a chance to eat Ramen, both Sajin and Raiden loved Ramen. They get that from their mother. Raijin thought sadly as he thought about his beloved wife who had died while giving birth to Rikka. When Sajin heard that they were going out to have Ramen, he let out a little whoop of joy. Raijin smiled; all he can do to relieve some of the pain is to not let Raiden or he think about it. Though he knew it would be difficult whenever anybody looked at Rikka.

Months later. . . .

Raiden was at the door listening to his father talking to the Ishin's captain.

"Soon we will start to attack the Shoganate." Someone's voice said.

"What am I going to do about my family?" Raijin's voice.

"You should have thought about that before you joined up with the Ishins." The other voice said uncaringly. Raiden unconsciously tightened his hand into a fist but when he heard the shuffling of feet he hid around the corner. The captain walked out of Raijin's house. When the man had left Raiden came out of his hiding place, "Father what was that all about?"

Raijin ruffled Raiden's hair, "Don't worry about it," and with that he went out into the street and looked both ways as if he were planning something.

"Father, I'm too old for you to be ruffling my hair." Raiden called after his father.

Raijin turned around, mischievous gleam in his eye. "Is that so, it looked like you enjoyed it to me."

"Heh," Raiden said standing up tall and folding his arms over his chest said," Don't mistake me for Sajin."

"Ha, ha, ha well it looks like someone has an attitude." Raijin laughed. He then stepped towards Raiden and picked him and threw him over his shoulder. This feat was only possible due to the fact that Raiden only came up to Raijin's shoulder and was easily dwarfed by his father that was about 6'4".

"Well, I guess you are too old for this then too." Raijin laughed.

Raiden protested, though it was good to hear his father laugh again. It had been months since he had heard his father laugh.

"Father," Raiden protested, flailing around in hopes that Raijin would put him down, but it was a vain hope. When they had gotten back inside the house Raijin put Raiden down.

"Raiden hurry and pack, we are leaving here as soon as possible." Raijin said with urgency in his voice.

Raiden was confused, "Why, I like it here."

"Just hurry up and get packed and meet me outside." Raijin said fiercely as he went into Rikka's room to get her. Raiden was taken back by Raijin's fierce voice; he hesitated for a minute and then complied to his father's wishes. After he was all done packing Raiden went into Sajin's room to get him. Sajin was sleeping soundly in his futon.

"Sajin, wake up we need to pack up and leave." Raiden said shaking Sajin awake.

Sajin rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked up at him in question.

"Don't look at me that way, I don't know, father just told me to have us start packing and meet him outside." Raiden said in a hurry.

Sajin just nodded and began packing. Once they were done they took their bags and waited in the front of their house. They waited for a long time, when finally the shoji to their house opened. Sajin was about ready to run up to greet the person who came out, but Raiden stopped him, picked up the luggage and moved into the shadows of the bushes. Sajin wanted to greet his father but he knew that Raiden's intuition t something were always right and this was one of them, because a man in his late teens about 15's came out of the house. He was quite tall wearing a blue hoari with white-triangle patterns on the sleeves over a brown gi and white hakama. Raiden's eyes scanned over the man, the thing that caught Raiden's attention was the eyes. Those eyes, a golden-amber had seen much killing. Raiden saw no guilt or remorse in those eyes. They were in a sense like black holes sucking out the happiness and leaving only sorrow in their wake. Sorrow to the dead victims' family that is.

Raiden gripped Sajin's shoulder really heard, as if trying to stop Sajin from running out there, but in actuality he was stopping himself from doing something stupid and irrational and making his brother pay for it, so he stayed in the bushed and just watched.

The man walked down the dirt path that connected to the street, when he got closer Raiden saw that man's sword was covered in blood as well as the man's almond-shaped face and clothes. As soon as the man got near the trees a smaller man appeared.

"So Saitou, did you do it?" The man who looked move like a boy asked.

Saitou just kept on walking motioning for the boy to follow him. Raiden couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as both Saitou and the boy walked away. Raiden had a bad felling eating away at his insides. Thousands of questions ran through his mind.

'Who was that? What did he want?' and the most important. 'What did you do to father?' Raiden thought in jumbles.

Raiden was torn from his thoughts when Sajin whimpered. "Raiden you're hurting me."

Raiden instinctively let Sajin's shoulder go.

Sajin then asked, "Brother why aren't the birds singing anymore?"

Raiden just shrugged trying to pass of this feeling for just a feeling and nothing more. It was then that the stench of death and blood reached Raiden. It really wasn't a smell but more that dreadful feeling he had earlier only tenfold. Raiden shook his head in fright

"Oh, please no." He whispered to himself.

He then ran inside to a horrible scene. There was blood splattered everywhere though who's blood Raiden did now. In the corner in a pool of his own blood Raijin lay face down. In his arms Raiden sawRikka buried under her father, most likely crushed to death.

Raiden came closer, his face paled with fright, his vision getting blurry from unwanted tears. He gently pushed his father onto his back and saw a huge gash that running from his right shoulder to his left side carved into his handsome features. He then looked closer, and saw a puncture wound in both the baby's body and Raijin's arm. Raiden backed away in a horror-blinded frenzy tripping over his own feet and falling onto his laurels. He howled out his sorrow to the whole world. His young tenor voice careening for his father; truly like a wild animal. He felt like withering away from the inside out, he felt like killing himself. It was then that he noticed his father's face. It was a face full of surprise and horror. His eyes were still open though they were clouded over and dull. For some reason those eyes seemed to burn holes into Raiden all the way to his soul.

Raiden couldn't take it anymore he got to his knew and started retching. When he was back in control not having anything else in his stomach to throw up he just kneeled there quivering in a mixture of anger, sorrow, horror and guilt.

It was then that Raiden heard a gasp and sobbing from the doorway and suddenly remembered Sajin. Raiden slowly got up and putting on a brave air went over to his father and shut his eyes. He then slowly walked over to Sajin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will hunt down this Saitou guy to the ends of the earth if we have to, and kill him for the crime he has committed against us tonight."

Sajin just nodded.

"We will leave after we bury father," Raiden said his heart slowing filling full of hatred for a man that he had never met before. Sajin nodded once more his tears slowly stopping. Raiden looked back once more at his father and sister with a pang of grief and guilt.

'When I wanted my sister to die I didn't really mean it, if I had never thought that then maybe they would still be alive.' Raiden thought to himself secretly blaming himself for his father and sister's deaths.

* * *

­­­Raiden heard voices all around him. At first he thought they were all from his dream then he realized they were from the outside world. 

Raiden finally woke up in a cold sweat his hand cold and clammy. When he looked around he realized he wasn't in his tent anymore but in the infirmary.

"Ah, so you're finally awake now." A doctor said.

Raiden didn't pay any attention.

"Where is Sajin?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm right here Raiden." Sajin said from Raiden's right side.

"Why am I in the infirmary didn't I tell you that nobody was to disturb me?" Raiden hissed.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't know about it, I had been summoned by Korosu and when I came back a guard told me that they had taken you here." Sajin explained putting his hands up dismissively.

The doctor then proceeded to explain to Raiden at how he had been thrashing a lot in his sleep.

"I don't need your worry or pity old man." Raiden spat and with that he walked out of the infirmary and back to his tent. The doctor worriedly glanced in Sajin's direction. Sajin shrugged, stood up and followed suit after his brother.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Saitou waited impatiently for the sun to go down. When it finally did, he slipped out of his tent and made his way towards Okita's tent. In the fading light Tokio looked evermore beautiful. Once again Saitou had to keep hi emotions in check. 

'Wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea.'

As it proceeded to get darker Tokio almost blended into the shadows because of her black hair and navy flowered kimono. Her face was the only thing that stood out and seemed like the only thing that tied her into the world at that moment before the shadows would even engulf that.

Saitou asked gruffly, "So are you ready to go girl?"

Tokio nodded her head and stepped towards him. When she got to him he immediately started to head her out of camp with Tokio a few steps behind.

"We'll take the forest route." Saitou said out loud but more to himself than Tokio.

Tokio just nodded.

Okita peeked out of his tent and yelled playfully in Saitou's direction. "Saitou you better take good care of Tokio or I'll kill you."

Tokio giggled and Saitou just rolled his eyes. Why had he ever volunteered to take Tokio back in the first place, why, oh why, oh why?

It was quite a sight to be seen, a tall man whose only love at the moment was his country in whom he would give his life to protect and a slightly shorter woman almost invisible in the darkness following suit after the man she loved. Love sometimes was cruel and just a pain in the butt.


	6. Murderous Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Keshin characters. But I do own Sajin and Raiden as well as Korosu. This chapter is action packed for those of you reading this. And that website is For those of you that want to see the picture of Raiden look back to chapter five to find out how to do so. Well enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Murderous Intentions

"Tokio we are finally in Kyoto." Saitou announced.

Tokio looked left and right down the street.

'So she feels it too?' Saitou thought to himself in wonder.

Tokio wordlessly stepped closer to Saitou for protection. Saitou didn't know whether to feel pleased or surprised; no woman, man or child alive had ever dared to even do that to him.

Tokio tugged on his haori and motioned on down the street, Saitou nodded. Once they were farther down the street Tokio whispered to Saitou, "I think somebody is following us."

"I know, they've been following us for quite some time now. And with that Saitou rested his left hand on the sword hilt. The guesture signified to the person following them that it was futile to hide any longer for he already knew they were being followed. But to anyone else on the streets it just looked like he was another cocky swordsman trying to make his mark in the world.

* * *

Sajin cringed when he saw Saitou's movements, how could he have know that he was being followed? Yet again he was an assassin and therefore, in the same league as Battousai, and even Raiden.

Battousai something once about being able to sense somebody's battle spirit or as the assassins put it-ki.

'Could he have sensed my ki?' Sajin thought to himself.

If he did then killing Saitou just got a whole lot harder. Sajin tightened his hand into a fist and, out of frustration, hit the trunk of the tree he was in. Sajin wasn't dealing with someone that was even human. As far as Sajin was concerned Saitou had lost his humanity when he decided to kill his father and little sister.

'I'll just have to stay back and wait until he is alone.'

* * *

After they had travelled a short distance down the street Saitou couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

He stopped Tokio and asked her, "How did you do that?"

To divert from Saitou's question she asked one of her own.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know very well what I mean." Saitou stated pointing back the way they had come.

"I don't know."Tokio shrugged, "I just had this nagging feeling that's all."

Saitou left it at that. He eyed her not fully believing her, she wasn't telling his something.

Tokio turned around and started walking down the street. Saitou stood there for a minute trying to formulate a plan as to how he could extract the information he wanted from her. He hated secrets.

Tokio stopped, turned around and hollered. "Hey Saitou are you coming? Kondou sent you with me to be a bodyguard not a lamppost."

"Coming." Saitou grumbled under his breath and started walking after her.

After an hour of following Tokio around Saitou was getting bored. He yawned and politely covered it with his hand lest Tokio get offended.

A sudden thought popped into his head, 'Why do I care if she gets offended.'

So maybe as proof to himself that he wasn't going soft Saitou didn't know but he put a hand on Tokio's shoulder stopping her from proceeding down the road.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Saitou asked boredom clearly written into both his eyes and face.

"It's around here somewhere." Tokio said looking for something familiar, some sign that they went down the right street. When she didn't find what she wanted she let out a defeated sign and trudged down the street head hanging low. Tokio looked up just in time for she had nearly missed it.

Tokio's mood changed in a flash, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Yes, we are going the right way."

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, he wasn't surprised, so like a child she was; sometimes she would swing in and out of her adult attitude. Saitou thought it quite interesting.

"How do you know?" Saitou asked in mild curiosity.

"This house," Tokio frantically pointed to, "is the house of Meiyo Zephon. He lives on the same street I do."

"Ah I see." Saitou said understanding her logic.

"Hageshii is a good man." Saitou said under his breath. He was quite surprised when Tokio replied.

"Yes I agree, but it is quite sad because Zephon has to tend to the house all by himself now. He was only 13 when his mother died of an illness about a year ago." Tokio said in a rush while quickly making her way down the street.

"All by himself, everything, and he's only 14?" Saitou asked, that thought was appalling.

"Oh, no his father pays the bills and everything else, Zephon just takes care of the house." Tokio said already doubling her speed.

'What's her hurry?' Saitou thought to himself casually walking down the cobblestoned street.

"Saitou hurry up." Tokio said excitedly, already a good distance ahead.

Saitou rolled his eyes. Since she knew the rest of the way back why didn't she just go on by herself. He was just about to tell her this when he felt her tugging on his haori sleeve motioning for him to hurry.

To Saitou she was totally acting juvenile, shouldn't she be acting like an adult not some hyped up child who couldn't wait to see what her father had brought home from the market. Saitou rolled his eyes again at Tokio's childish impulses and antics but allowed her to pull him to her house.

There was a red brick wall surrounding the house with a gold plated sign that read "Takagi," on the right side. Tokio pulled Saitou beyond the wall and up to the house. It was a traditional japanese house, though it was quite large. Tokio dropped Saitou's haori sleeve and ran up to the shoji, she threw it open with gusto and started parading through the house, calling out her mother and father's names. Saitou was actually dumbstruck, she had thrown the shoji wide open like it was nothing. This girl must be quite strong.

Somewhere from behind Saitou a voice called back, "Tokio, you're finally home and I see you brought a man back with you."

Saitou stiffened a little before snorting. He kept his back to the voice thinking it was just some pesky neighbor who couldn't keep his nose out of anything.

Saitou had to hurry and side-step out the of the way as Tokio suddenly zipped past him almost running him over. Saitou looked back in genuine wonder to see what had made Tokio mad-dash to the wall gate in the first place.

He was quite surprised to note that the person he had classified as a neighbor was actually Tokio's father in warm embrace with his daughter.

If Saitou was a sentimental person he might have actually shed a tear or two at the happy reunion, but since he wasn't he just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Dearest," Tokio's mother said from her place beside her husband, her voice as sweet as honey, "where have you been?"

"I got lost at night and the Shinsengumi took care of me." Tokio jumbled her words in her excitement. Tokio's father smiled. Though she was almost sixteen she still had the innocence and naivety of a child.

Tokio's father then noticed the bandage around Tokio's neck; both Saitou and Tokio had forgotten that it was there.

"What happened?" He demanded pointing to the bandage.

Tokio's bubbly self was lost deep inside of her as she became a serious, responsible adult once more. Tokio firmly pressed her lips together remembering that horrible night two nights ago. Her body involuntarily shuddered at what Kanryuu had actually tried to do. Tokio took a deep breath and relayed the tale in its entirety. Once she was done her mother was on the verge of tears, and her father furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

Tokio then pointed to Saitou. "This is the man who saved me father."

"I'm truly indebted to you, she is our only daughter and quite precious to us. She is almost of age to get married as well."

Tokio's father bowed in respect, Saitou returned the bow but he didn't know why her father had thrown in that last part he had no plans to get married soon.

As quickly as the anger in Tokio's father appeared it disappeared as if nothing had happened. He attempted to put an arm around Saitou's shoulders but failed miserably because he was shorter.

"How about you join us for a later dinner, we were busy looking for Tokio that we didn't have any."

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, what kind of family had dinner instead of breakfast in the morning?

Saitou sighed making it look as if he were pained to leave.

"I'm afraid I can't, I have to get back to camp."

"I understand." Tokio's father said making his way towards the house.

Tokio turned and looked at her father, he nodded in Saitou's direction. Confused she looked back as Saitou made his way out onto the street. She understood then, father wanted her to invite him to dinner.

Her mind raced, Okita had once told her that Saitou's favorite food was soba.

"Wait Saitou, we're having soba!" Tokio yelled.

Saitou stopped dead in his tracks and Tokio's parents each suppressed a smile that wasplaying at their lips.

"Hm, soba you say, well I guess I could stay a little while." Saitou said while pivoting on his feet and making his way back to the house. They all went in and kneeled at the table together.

Tokio's father struck up a conversation with Saitou. "So Saitou-san how old are you?"

Saitou quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm 24." Saitou replied as Tokio's mother handed him a bowl of soba and pair of chopsticks. Saitou broke the chopsticks and began eating; his stomach almost leaped in delight, he hadn't had soba for such a long time.

'This soba is good.' Saitou thought to himself; he quickly finished, sat back and watched the others as they ate slower than he did.

"That was good." Saitou said while looking longingly at the soba still in the main bowl.

Tokio offered his some more. "Are you still hungry?" She asked as Saitou eyed the bowl of soba she held out to him. His mouth watered. His mind told him no, while his stomach said "Yes, you are still hungry; have some more." In the end his stomach won out. Saitou reached for the bowl and took if from her. Tokio stared at him as he ate and finished his second bowl. Saitou glanced up from his second bowl and noticed Tokio staring at him. He shifted his weight uneasily. Tokio's father nudged her and shook his head. Tokio shrugged, grinning with embarrassment.

Saitou shrugged and handed Tokio back the bowl. She filled it up again and gave it back to him.

When he was finally full, eight bowls later, he leaned back and sighed with contentment.

"Ah, now that was good. Who made it?"

"Tokio did." Tokio's mother said.

Saitou looked in her direction and flashed her a smile. Tokio couldn't help but shudder a little. Saitou looked much better when he smirked or just gave a half smile; the real smile somehow distorted his face.

'I see my smile hasn't lost its touch yet.' Saitou thought to himself.

Saitou decided it was time to go. He stood up, and bowed at the Takagi family; who each in turn bowed back.

"I must take my leave now." Saitou said.

Once Saitou had left, Takagi smiled. "I think we found you a man Tokio."

Tokio just blushed.

* * *

Saitou carefully picked his way though the streets, his feet lightly scraping the cobblestones. Soon another pair of feet joined in behind. At first Saitou thought it was just a villager but then he felt a familiar hostile ki. He closed his eyes and continued to walk; judging how far away the person was by thesound of the footfalls.

Saitou slowed to a sauntered walk. It was a tactic he often used to make his opponents think his guard was down.

Saitou's unknown enemy took advantage of this and came headlong after him.

'This is too easy, he is weaker than I thought.'

Saitou sneered. 'The stupid fool fell for it.' He gaged at how fast his enemy was coming and expertly drew his blade to deflect the sword's path of attack.

With their blades locked in a power struggle Saitou looked into the face of his attacker, he was met with the hatefilled eyes of Sajin. Saitou was mildly surprised to see Sajin's face.

'Didn't Sajin say that Raiden was going to go for me and that he was supposed to kill off my "friends?"

'I should have guessed that it was Sajin, Raiden was more stealthy.' Saitou thought stealing a glance to his left shoulder. His shoulder sometimes itched where the scab was forming.

Sajin caught Saitou's eye movement. He was slightly intimidated as Saitou's eyes caught sunlight and reflected it in his amber eyes making them glow gold and burn as if they had a light all their own, making him look like a feral wolf.

"How could you have know when to block, your guard was down." Sajin spat contemptuously; squashing his fear before Saitou sensed it and decided to prey on it.

"Heh, even the worst samurai would be able to hear you coming." Saitou said flatly his face full of scorn, "and my guard was never down, you just perceived it so."

Sajin jumped back and shrugged. Their blades grated against each other as they slid and separated.

"So I'm not good at being stealthy, but," Sajin said throwing his katana to the side, "I can fight."

Saitou laughed disdainfully, "What are you going to do fight with your fists?"

"Don't underestimate me." Sajin growled crouching into a fighting positition Saitou had never seen before. Sajin was crouched to where on knee almost touched the ground.

Sajin reached behind his back and produced a long tubelike sheath containing two swordhilts, one on each side. Sajin wordlessly threw the sheath into the air and effortlesly drew two kodachis. He pointed the blade tips behind him and let the sheath clatter noisily to the cobblestones.

Saitou in turn sheathed his katana and brought out his wakazachi before rhythmically falling into his Gatostu stance.

"You think that just because you are useing you wakazachi you can beat me?" Sajin asked detestfully.

"I do." Saitou replied calmly tying to provoke Sajin.

'Even with a wakazachi I'm going to have problems because he clearly has the advantage with having two kodachis but,' Saitou smirked mentally, 'I will find a way to turn the tides.'

Sajin bristled at his confident words. "Enough playing around lets get started."

'I'll just have to stay on guard and defend myself until I find an opening.' Saitou thought to himself.

"Bring it on." Saitou said aloud.

At Saitou's words Sajin flipped his blades into attacking position and lept out of his crouch running in circles around Saitou trying to find a blindspot or loophole as well as confuse Saitou.

Saitou didn't move from his Gatotsu stance, instead his closed his eyes and honed in on Sajin's ki. Using Sajin's ki to pinpoint where hi was going to attack from.

Sajin saw an opening on Saitou's right side. Saitou, well aware of both Gatotsu's weakness and Sajin's attack position, turned to face him. Swords clanged and wobbled as Sajin tried to get at Saitou with both kodachis. Sajin saw it futile and so he backed away and went back into a crouch.

'If I'm going to attack him I must use my kodachis simultaneously when he goes to block again.'

Saitou could tell by Sajin's smug expression he was up to something.

Sajin jumped out of his crouch and circled around once more as Saitou eased back into his Gatotsu. Sajin once again went for his right side, and Saitou blocked the kodachi's path, but only saw one kodachi, the other found it's way to Saitou's right side, but strange enough only the blade tip went in.

Sajin looked genuinely shocked as he pulled his kodachi from Saitou.

'He truly is a warrior, somehow he had enough time to deflect my second kodachi with his katana.'

Saitou had been guarding the first kodachi with his wakazachi in his left hand and was able to draw his katana half way out of its sheath with his right hand to divert the second kodachi; therefore reducing the damage.

Saitou gasped in pain and frustration. He resheathed his katana and inspected his wound. When he pulled his hand back rich, dark blood stained his fingers and Shinsengumi uniform. Saitou frowned and shook little blood droplets off his hand, then wiped the remaining blood on his hakama.

"That is only a taste of the pain that is coming your way." Sajin smirked clearly recovered from his shock.

Saitou shrugged indifferently and sunk back into his Gatotsu.

'Sajin maybe good with kodachis but I think I found a weakness; if I can make him over confident then that could be my trump card.'

Saitou sprang into action his feet padding against the cobblestone street. He lined up on Sajin's left side. Saitou struck and was met with one of Sajin' kodachis Saitou lept out of the way before the second kodachi even had a chance to find its mark.

Sajin had another idea. 'I see that Saitou isn't going to use his Gatotsu, well since that is the case I'll leap into the air; even if he were to use his Gatotsu it can't stop an attack from above.'

Sajin lept into the air, Saitou smirked, this is just what he was hoping for; falling into Gatotsu third stance with his wakazachi pointed up ready to impale Sajin.

Sajin couldn't stop his descent, 'How can this be? The Gatostu only has one stance.' Sajin thought as Saitou's blade entered Sajin's right side.

Sajin looked into Saitou's eyes for a moment. They were cold and emotionless always what he expected to see. They were radiating a ferocity only a savage wild animal had; the instinct to stay alive even if that meant killing to do so.

Sajin landed on the cobblestones and Saitou wrenched his wakazachi out of Sajin causing more damage. Sajin winced in pain at the sudden action. He fell to his knees in the street and noticed that Saitou was favoring his right side and panting heavily.

'So I did more damage then I thought.' Sajin thought as he examined his own wound. It was deep but not far as bad as what a katana would have done. Sajin struggled back up to his feet, his weight supported by one of his kodachis. Once he regained his balance Sajin put the kodachi hilts together. Sajin then took the kodachis in his right hand and began spinning them in place.

'What is going on here?' Saitou thought in confusion when he heard a faint click.

"Don't you just love my kodachis now? You will soon find out why my brother and I gave ourselves the name Sei'ei Futagoha (Elite Twinblade)." Sajin replied a taughting inflection in his voice.

"As you can see here, this is a totally new weapon now, my brother and I have weapons specially made so that they can form a double-bladed sword." Sajin said taunting him even further.

Saitou shrugged indifferently and yawned.

"How quaint, you have me shaking in my zoris (japanese sandels)."

Sajin scowled and attacked Saitou once more, Saitou brought his wakazachi in front to block, but the momentum of the spinning kodachis shattered Saitou's wakazachi and with Saitou left defenseless Sajin continued his attack with zest. The spinning kodachis dug deep into Saitou's chest and left a long ropy gash starting from the right shoulder and ending at his left side. The shattered wakazachi had acted as shrapnel when hit by the spinning blades. Several pieces flew past Saitou's face leaving thin red lines while the other pieces dug into his skin and chest wound.

Sajin stepped away from Saitou. The spinning blades had knocked Saitou off balance and with a heavy thud Saitou fell face first to the cobblestoned street below, biting his lip so as not to scream at the onslaught of sharp, unbearable pain that coursed though his body. It was like every ounce of his strengh had been sucked out of him, he tried to stand up but since he had lost too much blood already from his first wound he couldn't summon enough strength to stand.

His vision began to blur as his body started passing in and out of consciousness.

"You really are pitiful Saitou, I thought you would have posed a greater challenge then that." Sajin spat as he kicked Saitou over onto his back.

Saitou winced; Sajin reveled in his pain.

"This is the way it should be." Sajin crowed.

Sajin then picked Saitou up by his gi so that they were face to face.

"Get up you slime lets finish this right here and now." Sajin spat and shoved him back down to the ground. Sajin stood up and kicked Saitou in the ribs. At such a force Saitou winced, rolled onto his side and coughed up blood so he wouldn't choked on his own blood. He then rolled onto his stomach and proceeded to get up, but every time he would almost get up Sajin would kick him in the ribs and Saitou would continue to cough up blood.

On the next kick that came Saitou's way it broke some ribs. Saitou growled in pain and fell to the street once more.

'This boy must really be afraid of me because he doesn't want me to get up.' Saitou thought as he once more tried to get up.

"If you value honor Sajin then let Saitou get up." A voice inside Sajin's head said. Sajin immediately went passive and stopped kicking Saitou, he let Saitou get back up. Sajin just stood there in a dumb stupor.

Raijin's voice spoke again. "I never taught a son of mine to strike a man while he is down did I?"

"No father you didn't." Sajin answered shamefully, a small tear trickling down his face.

:"So then if you are going to fight for me don't ever strike a man while he is down." Raijin said his voice getting quieter before disappearing back into Sajin's subconscious.

Sajin looked back at Saitou, he had taken out his katana and was using it to support his weight. Sajin waited patiently for Saitou to get back to his feet. When Saitou was on his feet and maintaining his balance he wiped his mouth with an already bloody and hand and left a smear on his face.

"You must think yourself really special, striking a man while he's down." Saitou growled as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"I must admit I let my hatred and rage get the best of me." Sajin replied.

"Ah, then why did you stop?" Saitou asked in mock curiosity.

"Hn, you would never understand why, I fight for someone I love." Sajin preached acting all high and mighty like Saitou was the scum of the earth not fit to even live on it.

"I understand completely, for I too fight for something I love; my country." Saitou muttered only loud enough for Sajin to hear.

Sajin was totally surprised, never once had he thought that Saitou would care about anything.

"Enough of this chit-chat lets get his over with." Saitou called.

And with that Saitou charged, Sajin didn't even have any time to start spinning his kodachis let alone bring them up to defend himself. He felt the katana bite into his chest and end at his right side.

'He's mirroring my wounds that I gave him.' Sajin thought.

Saitou didn't stop there, he used his momentum to pivot on his feet shifting his weight from his left to his right, kicking Sajin in the chest where he had just earlier sliced him.

'Where could he have gotten all of his power all of a sudden?' Sajin thought to himself as he sailed through the air and landed hard on his back. Sajin tried to get up but fell back down unconscious from exhaustion and loss of blood.

Saitou staggered, his body was killing him. His body just wanted to lie down and rest in the street but his instincts told him that to collapse in the middle of the street could prove dangerous because of any Ishins that could be out in the streets of Kyoto.

Saitou made for the way he had come from; the trees. He had to navigate his way through the labyrinth of streets until he finally saw the line of trees. He found renewed energy and scrambled for them.

Once he made it to the trees he tried to find his way back but he found it difficult. Unkeknownst to him, since he was delirious with fever and his vision was starting to blur, he was walking uphill.

Saitou had been carefully walking when he stumbled over some loose rocks. To his dismay he lost his footing and slid about two feet down the hill. Saitou had to bite his lip from groaning in pain and agony. Saitou was much slower to regain his footing, his muscles protested him every step of the way and his injuries were burning from the dirt, dust, and scouring, sharp rocks. Saitou gritted his teeth and looked up. To his relief there was a small house at the top of the hill.

'Maybe there is a person there that can help me.' Saitou thought to himself; though he hated to admit it, he needed help or else he would die.

Saitou tiredly trudged all the way up the hill. When he got to the top he noticed there was pottery everwhere around the house.

'What type of person lives here?' Saitou thought in wonder. He took one more step and almost fell on his face as he stepped on some stray pottery.

The pottery shattered like glass and a man voice from inside the house shouted, "You better not be trying to steal my pottery!"

Saitou didn't say anything because he was trying to conserve his energy. He was almost there when his legs started to buckle at the knees. He's body began to sway and his vision became blurry. He stopped and tried to regain control of his body, but his body had other ideas. It just wanted to rest.

'Why now of all times?' Was Saitou's last thought as he slipped into the darkness. He blacked out and was unfortunate to crash on some pottery. The delicate pottery gave way and shattered into a thousand pieces, dust clouded around Saitou's body. Once the dust cleared, Saitou was face down with pieces of pottery littering his limp, torn up body.


	7. Warrior's Games

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Keshin characters. But I do own Sajin and Raiden as well as Korosu. For those of you that love Hiko, he will finally be making an appearence into the story and will appear later on. I haven't decided yet whether he will be a supporting character or a main character like Kenshin. Well enjoy the story.

Chapter 7: Warrior's Games

The man in the house sighed angrily.

'What is going on out there, sheesh if they are trying to steal my pottery, at least they could be a little quieter.' The man thought to himself.

"I guess I better go stop them." The man sighed once more and picked up a sword that was setting on the floor next to him. He got up, strapped his katana to his hakama and roughly shoved the curtain out of his way and proceeded outside.

"I told you to stop trying to steal my . . . ." His little tirade interrupted when he noticed Saitou's unconscious body among the wrecked pottery. In a few gigantic steps he was at Saitou's side.

He had to turn Saitou over. He gently tapped Saitou on the cheek, "Hey are you all right?"

Saitou's head just lulled to the side. The man felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one even if it was fast and shallow.

'What would people think if there was a dead man on my premises, I wouldn't get any customers.' The man thought, even though he hadn't had any company since his baka deshi left.

The man noticed Saitou was sweating so he felt Saitou's forehead. He quickly withdrew his hand in surprise, the unconscious Saitou was burning up with fever. The man didn't delay further, he gently picked Saitou up off the ground and quickly navigated his way through the pottery back to the house.

'This is quite annoying, why couldn't he have just collapsed somewhere else.' The man thought to himself while searching for a place to set the unconscious Saitou. He sighed and eventually laid Saitou on his own sleeping futon.

"If I remember currectly I must first see if he is breathing." So he checked and sure enough Saitou was breathing at a fast rate.

'Well it's better then nothing.' The man thought grudgingly. Next thing the man did was find a bucket to put water in. He found one near the house enterance filled it up with cold water, then got a towel, dipped it in the water and mopped the sweat off of Saitou's forehead.

Soon after he was finished, he left the towel in the bucket and turned all his attention to the task at hand; cleaning and bandaging Saitou's wounds.

The man removed the haori but he had to be extra careful with the gi because it had crusted blood on it, plus it was stuck to the wounds.

'This man must have had a nasty battle.' The man thought as he made an open mouthed grimace.

There was some parts of Saitou's gi that were so encrusted to his chest wound that the man had to literally tear off, and by doing so it drew blood. The man completely removed the top half of the gi.

'I'm really surprised that this man is even alive, his wounds are starting to get an infection from all the dirt, gravel, and sword debris in his wounds. It's a good thing he's knocked out because I would have had to take them out wen he was conscious and that would have proven to be very painful.'

The man inspected the wounds very closely, Saitou had a puncture wound in the right side and a long ropy chest wound starting at hte right shoulder. Not to mention an ugly black, blue, and purple buise that was starting to form. Most likely Saitou had some broken ribs along with the bruise.

The man rubbed his hands to nervouslessly, this wasn't like him he was usually a strong person why was he so nervous for a man that he didn't even know?

'I better get started.' The man thought shaking all unwanted thought from his head; first priority was to save this man's life.

The man got up and gathered some supplies before he even did anything to the unconscious man's wounds. He knew that he would have to dig at some of the shrapnel. Fortunately he had lots of practice from when he had an apprentice.

"Baka deshi running off like that." The man muttered under his breath has he positioned himself at Saitou's side.

It seemed like hours passed by as the man carefully dug for gravel and shrapnel inbedded in Saitou's wounds and below the skin. The man sighed with relief as he finally pulled the last foreign object out.

The man wiped sweat from his brow, "Finally the worst part is over."

The man then proceeded to wash away the dirt, crusted blood and new blood away from the wounds. Only after looking at his handiwork did the man proceed to wash his own hands clean of the blood.

"It looks like this man fought against the Battousai, if this is so then this man is rather lucky to be alive." The man said as he dried his hands off with a dry towel.

Soon after, with a practiced hand the man carefully raised Saitou's upper body, until it rested oh a well muscled knee, he quickly and skillfully bandaged up Saitou's wounds.

Before placing Saitou back down he quickly grabbed a pillow that was nearby and then placed Saitou back down. The man went and fetched a blacket and put it over Saitou's body drawing it up to cover his shoulders.

'All that work would be for nothing if this man daid from a cold.' The man thought as he sat down. He poured himself some sake and silently watched Saitou only moving periodically to rewet the cloth and reposition it on Saitou's forehead.

"With any luck this man's fever will go down." The man said as he sat and drank his sake.

* * *

Sajin was quite fortunate that some Ishins were going to a party early that morning, they saw Sajin's unconscious body lying in the street. One of the Ishins knelt by Sajin's head and checked for a pulse with was present. The kneeling Ishin immediately took charge.

"I'll stay here while you guys go back and get a medical team."

They complied. Soon after they departed Sajin began to stur.

"Where is he, where is Saitou?" Sajin asked his words slurred in a struggling effort to get up.

The Ishin forced him back to the ground, "I don't know, but you shouldn't be moving about."

"I almost did it, I almost killed him." Sajin mumbled feverishly.

The Ishin humored Sajin and justed nodded while putting a hand to Sajin's forhead.

"You're burning up with fever, but don't worry we'll get you back in camp and taken care of in no time."

Sajin tried once more to sit up. The Ishin looked into Sajin's face and noticed the frightened almost terrified look in his eye. He body was beginning to shake uncontrollably as well.

"Don't let Raiden know I was fighting against Saitou, he'll kill me!"

The Ishin gritted his teeth in irratation, as he forced Sajin down again.

"Please do stay still I don't know the extent of you injuries but don't worry, I'll make sure this Raiden never finds out that you fought Saitou."

"I just wanted to show brother that I'm not as weak as he thinks I am." Sajin mumbled as his slipped into an unconscious state once more.

Once he was out cold a doctor came running up, a strecher not far behind. He knelt beside the Ishin officer. "What are the extent of his injuries?"

"Um, all I can tell for sure is the gash and stab in his chest." The Ishin stated as he moved out of the way for the medical team to put Sajin on the stretcher.

"Who did this to him?" the doctor asked.

I don't know." The officer lied, knowing very well his promise he had made to Sajin.

The doctor nodded and they made their way back to the Ishin camp.

* * *

The first thing Saitou felt when he woke up was somthing cold and wet on his forehead. In total confusion Saitou snapped awake and bolted upright. Bad mistake; Saitou doubled over and hissed sharply at the sudden pain. He almost vomited as nausea hit full force.

Saitou, in the corner of his eye, saw a man sitting with his back turned. He then turned around and greeted Saitou with an arrogant smirk.

"Well finally."

The man got up and crouched next to Saitou. Saitou noticed a jug in the man's hand. Saitou turned his head in utter disgust, this man's breath smelled of sake. It was so pungant to nausiated Saitou even more.

"What's the matter?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Saitou asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway to treat the person who just saved your life? Well if you must know, my name is Seijuro Hiko the thirteenth." Hiko said straightening his back a little and puffed out his chest.

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, "You look more like a gorilla." Saitou muttered under his breath.

Fortunately Hiko didn't hear Saitou's insult.

"Ah, by the looks of it I see you've met my narrow minded baka deshi." Hiko's comment was met with a blank stare.

"You would know him by his "formal name" Hitokiri Battousai, the manslayer." Hiko explained reveling in Saitou's blank stare.

Hiko's little moment of fun was cut short when he heard a strange sound coming from Saitou, it sounded like hw as coughing, but it wasn't until Saitou's little coughing tirade turned into full-blown laughter. Hiko was dumbstruck. Saitou's laughter turned into coughing and he grimaced in pain at the burning in his chest.

"You think this was from Battousai? Well then you probably haven't heard of the Sei'ei Futagoha(elite twinblade)." Saitou smirked having fun.

Hiko's expression went grim, "So the stories that I hear from the Kyoto market place are true, I would have hoped that they were false."

Saitou didn't ask what Hiko meant even though he was quite curious.

Saitou however had one question buring on his mind. It nagged at his mind constantly so he asked.

"So this baka deshi of your's would happen to be the Battousai, ne?"

"Hai, you don't listen very well do you?" Hiko answered somberly taking a quick swig from his sake jug.

So ka, by the way how long have I been here?" Saitou asked, changing the question.

Without hesitation Hiko answered, "Five days."

Saitou narrow eyes went wide with surprise.

"I thank you Hiko for helping me but I need to get back to camp now." Saito usaid frantically while going through them motions of standing up.

Hiko had poured some sake into a cup and was now drinking from it, he peered over the cup,

"I wouldn't try to stnad up if I were you." Hiko warned.

Saitou dismissed hie warning with a menacing glare.

Hiko shrugged, "don't say I didn't warn you."

As soon as Saitou got to his feet he took a step, wobbled uncontrollably, and fell back onto his laurels. Saitou growled in pain and clutched his chest.

"You barely woke up, your body still needs to rest." Hiko stated.

He looked Saitou over and noticed blood was seeping though the bandages.

"Looks like I'll have to change your bandages."

"Hai, I guess so." Saitou muttered, itching to have a cigarette.

After Hiko was finished re-bandaging Saitou he asked, "Do you want to play som Shogi to pass the time?"

"Hai, why not, it's not like I don't have anything else to do." Saitou said bringing up his left knee so he could rest his left arm on it.

Hiko didn't say more; he left, got his Shogi board and pieces, and came back.

Hiko set it up and said, "Lets start."

Saitou just nodded.

* * *

Okita couldn't help but feel worried. Sure the last time he came back but this time it whas been to long something must have happened.

"Okita calm down you don't wante to over excite yourself."

Okita glared daggers at Hijikata,

"I have every right to be, Saitou's my friend." Okita said his furious stare locking with Hijikata's eyes.

Hijikata didn't even flinch, he had had a lot of practice with Saitou.

"I know you do Okita but you must really take it easy." Kondou interjected.

"But Kondou-sama Saitou's been gone for five days!" Okita cried his frustration, his voice so high with emotion that it sounded strained and cracked.

Kondou and Hijikata exchanged glances, "Okita would it ease your mind if Hijikaka and I go and look for him tomorrow?" Kondou asked trying to appease his restless friend and first captain.

"Why can't you go now?" Okita asked; his voice starting to return back to normal.

"Have you looked outside?" Hijikata asked a little harsher then he would have liked.

Kondou stood up nest to Hijikata, put his hand on Hijikata's shoulder and shook his head. Hijikata understood and backed down.

"I'm sorry Okita. I didn't mean to be harsh but you're not the only one that had been effected by Saitou's dissappearence." Hijikata said bowing his apology.

Okita was slightly surprised by Hijikata's strange attitude. He numbly bowed back.

"The reason why you must know already is it is raining and we need every man in camp as night draws nearer." Kondou said calmly.

"You promise to go look for him tomorrow?" Okita asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Hai, my friend; we shall go at first light now you should go rest." Kondou said.

"But I feel great." Okita said skipping around back into his michievious, playful attitude wich soon ended by a small but body shaking cough. Hijikata gave Kondou a worried glance.

"Like I said again you should get some rest, and if you don't comply then I order you to get some rest." Kondou restated gently but firmly.

Okita just nodded, bowed respectfully to his superiors, and went back to his tent.

Once Okita had left, Hijikata turned to Kondou, "Do you think that was a wise idea?" Hijikata asked.

"You should know I keep my promises." Kondou stated smiling as he once again busied himself with paperwork. Hijikata knew that Kondou had officially closed the discussion to further debate.

* * *

"Raiden," A voice called out from behind Raiden't tent flap.

"What is it Battousai?" Raiden asked clearly perturbed; Sajin was gon and for some reason Raiden know that Battousai's news had to do with his brother.

Sure enough his intuition was correct to Raiden's dismay.

"It's your brother he was found wounded in the streets of Kyoto." Battousai continued.

A chill ran down his spine. Everyone around his was getting hurt; first long ago his mother, father and sister. He didn't want to lose his brother too.

He silently got up and went ouside. "Where is he right now?" Raiden asked as he gave Battousai a hollow steely gaze.

"He is in the infirmary." Battousai said.

'Why is it everytime something hapens to Sajin Battousai is the one to come to me?' Raiden wondered to himself as he made his way to the infirmary.

Even though Raiden tried to hide his sorrow, Battousai could feel it in his ki, not it mention his eyes betrayed him.

'I may not have been there to know exactly what happened but I have a feeling that Saitou didn't do it. I remember Raiden saying something about Saito killing his family.' Battousai thought to himself.

'Why do I want to help them thought, Saitou or Raiden both?"

A different voice popped into his mind, 'Because you can't stand having an innocent man killed for something he didn't do, and you can't stand seeing other people being lonely like you are.'

That made sense, Battousai reasoned, it is true he didn't like seeing people being accused of something they did not do, nor could he bear to see other people lonely.

A sudden thought struck him, 'I remember hearing Korosu talking about having a traitor killed for abandoning the Ishin Shishi, when I get a chance I'll have to look at Korosu's record book.'

* * *

Raiden sat there next to Sajin's bed feeling helpless. It was a feeling he hated because it meant he had no control over anything. Doctors and nurses noisily buzzed around him doing their jobs, but Raiden didn't notice, he only had his eyes locked on Sajin wainting to see if he would wake up.

True to his luck, Sajin's eyelids fluttered open and a painful moan escaped his lips.

Raiden sighed in relief. Sajin laughed a little but it turned into a cough, "What's the matter, never seen a wounded man before?"

Once he saw that his brother was alright he puton his usualy cold, uncaring mask.

Sajin flinched slightly by Raiden't sudden change in his face.

'I like him better when he doesn't act like this.' Sajin thought.

"What happened to you?" Raiden asked coldly.

Sajin couldn't bring himself to look into Raiden's eyes.

"I got attacked by the enemy." Sajin said shamefaced.

"Was it Saitou?" Raiden spat.

Sajin slowly and painfully shook his head, "it was a soldier."

Raiden looked over his twin brother's bandaged body all of which were on his chest.

"He must have been a good swordsman then." Raiden said scowling ath is brother.

"Hai, he was but he is dead now."

Raiden knodded not fully believing Sajin. Sajin had to put on a mask of pain to hide his fear. Raiden say his pain and decided now would be a good time to let Sajin rest.

Without further conversation Raiden went back to his tent. Sajin gave a relieved sigh and fell asleep again.

* * *

Both Saitou and Hiko were tired of playing Shogi.

"You're a good opponant." Hiko said

"I beat you five times." Saitou replied.

"Then lets play Go." Saitou replied.

Saitou stifled a groan. Hiko was so stubborn.

"Fine but only since I don't have anything better to do." Saitou said drolly.

"Good." Hiko replied as he went to get get the Go board and stones. He came back Go board and stones in hand, "You won't beat me so easily."

_2 hours later. . . . _

"Come on lets play again." Hiko said.

"Argh, you are stubborn, I've already beat you seven time." Saitou replied in frustration.

"Once I win one then we will stop." Hiko stated definently.

Saitou smirked evilly, "Ok then lets play some more i'll be black you white."

_In the middle of the game. . . . . ._

"Come on Hiko I don't have all day." Saitou said boredom starting to set in.

Saitou heard Hiko's stone clink on the board.

"Finally," Saitou immediately put his stone down on the board.

It took longer this time for Hiko to put his stone on the board. Saitou again immediately put his stone down again.

Hiko looked over the Go board, he wasn't doning too bad, he looked for a place to put his stone. Soon after he found one he heard a light snoring coming from Saitou's direction. He loked up and say Saitou's head resting on his cheswt lightly sleeping.

Hiko chuckled, 'Should I wake him up to finish the game or should I let him sleep?"

Hiko's pride won out in the end and he gently prodded Saitou. "It's your turn."

Saitou woke up and groggily put a stone down on the board. Hiko studied where Saitou had put his stone, his jaw dropped.

"I won, I finally won."

"Great, now can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." And with that Saitou laid down on thie futon he was occupying, turned over on to his side and brought the blanket up to his shoulder.

"Oh and Hiko, I let you win." Saitou said before he fell asleep.

". . . . . .No good cockroach. . . . ." Hiko muttered.

Saitou couldn't resist.

"Well you're a no good gorilla." Saitou yawned before going to sleep.

The next morning Saitou woke up. "How long did I sleep?"

"The whole night." Hiko answered.

Hiko took a sip of sake before asking.

"If you can stand up I suggest we gonow."

"We:" Saitou asked, was Hiko going ot elisht in the Shinsengumi?

"Ha, ha, ha_." _Hiko laughter boomed out like rolled thunder. "Don't think your can make it down' my hill without getting further injuries boy."

Saitou scowled, looked down at his bandaged chest and reluctantly agreed.

They had breakfast and Saitou slowly got to his feet with the aide of his katana and Hiko. Hiko then stood nest to Saito uand instructed him.

"Put your arme around my shoulders." Hiko instructed.

Saitou rolled his eyes but complied none the less. Hiko in turn kelp Saitou in place bye putting one hand behind Saitou's back and with the other took hold of Saitou's arm that was around his neck.

"There, now let's go."

At the pace they went they made it to cmap just before noon.

Kondou and Hijikata had left early in the morning and was just now coming back.

"What are we going to tell Okita?" Hijikata asked Kondou. Kondou could tell that Hijikata was visibly destressed.

"We tell him the truth." Kondou replied.

Hijikata stared at Kondou, "But that would just kill Okita."

"I don't think it would, look over there." Kondou replied as Hiko and Saitou appeared in camp.

"Hijikata you better go get a doctor, it looks like Saitou is wounded." Kondou stated.

Hiko saw Kondou and they made their way over to him.

"I think he belongs to you." Hiko stated.

Yes he does, Arigato." Kondou bowed his thanks.

"Do Itashimashite." Hiko answered back as he carefully placed Saitou on the ground.

"I must get back now." And with that Hiko left.

Okita heard that Saitou was back he came running out. "What took you so long?"

Okita shouted and he skidded to a halt next to Saitou.

"I'll tell you later right now I just want to go to bed." Saitou said.

Okita laughed. "That doesn't sound like you at all Saitou."

"You don't understand what I went through, I don't know what was worse my injuries or constantly playing Go and Shogi. I had to lose on purposejust so I could get some sleep." Saitou said.

"Aa, well then Okita help me get him to his tent." Kondou said.

"Should we do it the old fashioned way?" Okita asked.

Saitou rolled his eyes as they helped him up and brought him to his own tent.

'I"m never going to ive this down, I go on a simple mission to keep Tokio safe and six days later come back injured.'

Okita's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"And since Saitou's not getting out of bed for a while I'll come by everyday and play Go and Shogi with him." Okita said with a smirk.

Both Kondou and Okita laughed.

"Hn." Was all Saitou said.


	8. Plans and Parties

Disclaimer: I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters though I wish that I could have Saitou, but alas I can't so oh well. I do own Raiden, Sajin, Korosu, and Hageshii, they are mine, but if you want to use some of the names then just e-mail me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about two months, gomen nasai. Well enough of that, here we go.

Chapter 8: Plans and Parties

The Battousai rummaged through Korosu's files, searching for the name Kousotsu but he hadn't found much of anything. The Battousai, for the past year, had been sneaking into Korosu's tent well into the night. He would first make sure that Korosu was no where to be seen, then he would sneak into the tent and, using a candle to see, he would read the files. He know that if he was ever caught he would be put to death or ordered to commit seppuku. That very idea unnerved him, but he kept his resolve strong, even though he was putting himself in danger for someone he was afraid of.

Battousai put another file back on the shelf and pulled another one down. The candle flickered at the rush of air that followed after the motion. The Battousai was half way through the file when he felt someone's ki coming his way. He was very thankful to have the ability to detect ki for Korosu was coming his way.

Battousai quickly put the file back in its rightful place and blew out his candle. He searched for Korosu's ki and sighed with relief.

'He's not coming into his tent.'

But none-the-less Battousai didn't want to take a chance, 'I'll just have to come back tomorrow night.'

And with that Battousai slunk to the tent entrance and slipped through leaving the tent flap rippling only a little. Nobody would have even know he was there all that was left as a tell-tale sign was the smell of smoke from the candle but that soon would be covered as well when Korosu would come back to his tent to smoke those infernal cigars.

Battousai for once was glad that Korosu smoked.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"You know Raiden, we've been with the Ishins for about a year and our plan still hasn't been very effective." Sajin said.

"I'm not a fool I know." Raiden snapped back.

'Brother, has father's death been this harsh on you.' Sajin thought to himself and was quite surprised to hear Raiden's reply.

"It's none of your business." Raiden snapped.

Sajin blinked in surprise.

'Argh, a year ago I almost lost my brother, I would truly have been alone,' Raiden thought, 'The sooner I get Saitou the better.'

"Brother, I'm sorry I haven't been much help," Sajin whispered, "sorry that I'm weak."

Raiden felt sick inside. He turned his ice blue eyes towards Sajin and looked into Sajin's cool dark green eyes. He had to keep his face like stone, for one slip would let Sajin know just how troubled he was.

"Don't let it happen anymore then." Raiden said his face like ice; cold and emotionless.

Sajin sighed, 'I wish the old Raiden was here.' Sajin got up and walked out of the tent.

Raiden also sighed, 'I'm being strong for you, Sajin, for you are all I have left.'

* * *

­Saitou was on the outskirts of camp sitting on a fallen log that was rotten and starting to fall apart. Saitou shook his head, why had this troublesome thing happened, he didn't want to get married, he was a lone wolf; a Wolf of Mibu.

Flashback

"_Saitou you are probably wondering why you are in here at this moment when we haven't heard of any Ishin activities as of late." Kondou said. Saitou just nodded keeping quiet so that he would listen to what Kondou had to say._

"_Well it has come to my attention that Tokio has turned 16 and her father wants you to marry her." Kondou said._

"_I hope that you will forgive me but since you don't have any family in the vicinity and me being your superior officer, I told Takagi-san that you would wed Tokio after the war is over." Kondou stated waiting to see what Saitou's reaction would be._

_Saitou merely bowed and said, "I will do as you wish." And with that Saitou left the tent and a very surprised Kondou._

End Flashback

"Don't think of it as a setback,' a voice in Saitou's subconscious said, 'think of it as an opportunity to get to learn more about her secrets; you'll have a whole lifetime for that.'

"Argh, what am I thinking, 'A whole lifetime! Maybe I need to get out more." Saitou mumbled to himself.

"Hey Saitou, I heard the great news now we'll be related." Okita yelled as he made his way up to Saitou. When he stopped he had to hunch over to catch his breath.

"Okita-kun, what is the matter with you, as of late you've been out of breath a lot and coughing. Is all well?" Saitou asked in a rugged voice of concern.

Okita looked up into Saitou's keen eyes and laughed waving off Saitou's concern.

"Don't worry about me Saitou-san, I just have a cold." Okita lied.

Saitou eyed Okita suspiciously. "A cold in the middle of May?"

"Hai, I once had a cold in the dead heat of July." Okita said smirking at his suspicious friend.

"I see." Saitou said drolly.

"Well anyway we are on leave right now and the Hageshii and I wanted to celebrate your great news." Okita replied.

"What happens if I don't want to come?" Saitou asked.

"Oh, Saitou-san you should come because Kondou-sama gave us time off so we could celebrate." Okita said trying to persuade Saitou.

Saitou laughed at his friend's shenanigans and finally said, "Ok, ok don't work yourself up into a tizzy fit, I guess I'll come."

_Later that day_. . . .

"Kondou-sama we're off to celebrate." Okita yelled.

"Alright." Kondou answered back.

When they were on the road to Kyoto it was only Okita, Saitou and a man named Meiyo Hageshii.

"Saitou have you met Hageshii?" Okita asked.

"Hai, I've met him." Saitou said.

'He is quite a good fighter.' Saitou thought to himself.

Saitou looked at Meiyo Hageshii, he was two or three inches taller then Saitou and had a bulky build.

'He reminds me of Hiko in both height and bulky build, though Hageshii doesn't look quite like a gorilla.'

Saitou and Hageshii looked at each other, Saitou noticed something very unusual. The right eye was a dark green while the left eye was sky-blue almost white.

As if reading Saitou's mind Hageshii replied." If you must know I was born blind in my left eye."

Saitou's respect for Hageshii went up another notch. "You must be very skilled to compensate for your blind side." Saitou said.

"Hai, I usually use my samurai instincts."

"I see." Saitou answered satisfied by Hageshii's answer.

"Where are we going?" Saitou asked.

"Don't know but someplace with soba and sake." Okita answered.

"Where could it be?" Battousai asked himself.

* * *

"I know that it is here somewhere." Battousai was again looking around Korosu's tent carefully treading, making sure to be quiet as he walked around trying to put things back into their rightful places.

"Will I ever find it?"

It was then that something caught his eye; there was a book stuck behind all the other books. He was about to pull it out from behind when he felt Korosu's ki.

"Has anybody seen the Battousai?" Korosu asked as he made his way to his tent.

Battousai frantically put the book that was in his hand back in front of the "hidden" book. Then he slid out the back side of the tent. Just to make it not look to conspicuous he wandered around camp, when Korosu finally found him he was far away from the tent.

"Where have you been?" Korosu asked irately.

"Mn, oh just thinking." Battousai said trying his best to lie without giving something away.

Korosu started into his eyes looking for tell-tale signs of guilt, shifty or downcast eyes. Battousai started back vehemently.

Korosu sighed "Whatever, I have a job for you."

"Hm, and what would that be?" Battousai asked.

"Three Shinsengumi members left to Kyoto I want you to find out who they are and why they left, they may be meeting someone in Kyoto."

"Seems easy enough." Battousai said.

"Good, now go." Korosu said.

Battousai turned on his heel, rolled his eyes and walked out of camp.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Saitou asked.

"The Aoi-ya, I hear their soba is divine." Okita answered.

Hageshii chuckled and Okita smiled until it consumed his face.

Saitou cocked an eyebrow in mock interest. "I see." Saitou said.

They finally reached the Aoi-ya, a small prosperous inn in Kyoto. They sat down and a waiter came to wait on them.

"How may I help you good sirs?" The waiter asked.

"Okita chuckled before answering, "We would like some sake."

"I want some soba." Saitou piped in.

"And how would. . . . " the waiter asked but never finished his sentence as Saitou interrupted with "plain."

"I'll be right back with your sake and," directing his words to Saitou, "I'll bring you your soba as soon as possible."

Saitou nodded slightly and watched the waiter hurry and go to the back . he came back with sake.

"Where's my soba?" Saitou asked.

"It's still being made sire." The waiter stammered and left in a hurry to leave them to drink.

Saitou sighed with contentment as he started drinking some sake. "I still haven't lost my touch."

Hageshii snorted. "Just remember there are still a select few who are not afraid of you."

"I know, with people like you I try to be as annoying as possible." Saitou replied as the effects of sake slowly started to take over.

"I seem to be the only one impervious to that then." Okita laughed and Saitou sighed.

Soon after that Saitou's soba was brought to him and in a blink of an eye Saitou scoffed it down.

"Saitou get as much soba as you wish it is my treat." Okita said as he sipped some of his sake. Saitou nodded and ordered some more soba.

"Okita you know he'll take you up on your offer and order until he's full." Hageshii warned.

"Yup, I know." Okita Said grinning, "this is supposed to be a celebration, my treat, I'm paying." Saitou looked up with a gleam in his eye.

Ten bowls later

Okita looked at Saitou in disbelief.

"I told you." Hageshii said.

Okita shrugged and smiled "Oh well, I said it was my treat."

"So what should we do next?" Okita asked.

"What! The great Okita all out of ideas?" Hageshii asked. Okita just smiled and shrugged.

Okita looked at Saitou, "What do you want to do?"

Saitou made eye contact. "I want to fight Battousai, and maybe even kill him." He said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Saitou you've been drinking too much sake." Okita said.

"I feel fine." Saitou stated and Okita just smiled.

It was then that they noticed Hageshii had been silent for a while. Both his eyes were shut and his head cocked to the left.

"Hageshii what is it?" Saitou asked.

Hageshii slowly opened his eyes and suddenly turned around to throw something. Both Saitou and Okita heard a muffled gasp and soft "thud" as Hageshii's concealed weapon was imbedded into a tree behind them. Shortly following was a crack and slightly louder thud as if someone had fallen out of a tree.

* * *

'It can't be! The three are Saitou, Okita and someone I haven't seen before.' Battousai thought to himself in mild surprise.

What surprised him even more was a kunai that was coming his way. Battousai gasped as the kunai came with precision and accuracy right for his chest. Battousai, not thinking, dodged the blade. He forgot he was on an unstable branch. At the sudden movement the branch couldn't take the added stress. A resounding crack could be heard. Battousai cringed and did the only think he could do at the present moment; brace for the fall.

"Oof." Was the sound that escaped from the Battousai's lips as he fell out of the tree and unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

"Oro that really hurt." Battousai muttered under his breath as he slowly got up.

"Well, well it looks like its raining Battousais." A childish voice taunted.

"Aye, fancy meeting him here." Another voice replied soon after. Battousai slowly looked in the voices' general direction. Behind him standing there was Okita and mystery man; but where was Saitou?

"Well for whatever reason he is here we can't let him go away unscathed for this is our chance to dispose of the notorious Battousai." Hageshii said.

Battousai looked at Hageshii. He had to blink several times before realizing his eyes were deceiving him. For a second it looked like his master Seijuro Hiko the Thirteenth.

'Phew for a second I thought that master had joined this Shinsengumi.' That Battousai thought with relief.

"Do I look like someone familiar?" Hageshii asked tauntingly, "I really hope you didn't think I was that baka Seijuro Hiko. That man is a nuisance."

"How do you know Master?" Battousai asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, hm, let's see I'm his cousin." Hageshii replied.

"Master never told me he had relatives." Battousai said trying to keep the surprise he felt out of his voice.

"Well duh, why would he want to do that?" Hageshii snapped, advancing on Battousai, expertly throwing a kunai in the air and catching it by the tip of it's blade.

"Hageshii I will be the only one to battle him tonight. I want to be the one to eradicate him." Saitou said as he materialized from behind a tree not far away from Battousai and the two Shinsengumi soldiers. The day was slowly turning to night and Saitou's Shinsengumi uniform was blending into the darkness.

"But Saitou I wanted to battle him." Okita whined.

Saitou smiled wolfishly, "But I want to kill him."

"Saitou you can't battle him when you are drunk." Okita said.

Saitou's smirk grew wider. "I just have this urge to kill."

Battousai took sudden interest in his dirty hakama and gi. He found all the places where dirt was caked on his clothes and started dusting it off.

"Battousai get ready for battle."

Battousai stared into Saitou's golden, blood-thirsty eyes.

"I will not battle you that I won't." Battousai stated.

"Why, you scared you might die?" Saitou asked tauntingly.

"No, because I wouldn't be fighting you at your best." Battousai said as he started to walk away from Saitou.

"Funny thing, you see when I drink alcohol it sharpens my reflexes and gives me the urge to kill," Saitou laughed, "besides are you going to just leave without doing what you came here to do?"

Battousai slightly cringed. 'I almost forgot, Korosu will kill me if I don't get the information I need.' Battousai wracked his brain; he had to think of a way to get the information he needed.

Fortunately Saitou already had a plan.

"Hm, I have an idea, how about we play a little game." Saitou stated.

"What type of game?" Battousai asked flatly as he turned around, his dangerous golden eyes staring into Saitou's equally destructive eyes.

Before Saitou could say anything Hageshii entered into the conversation. "What were you following us for anyway?" Hageshii asked gruffly making sure Battousai knew he meant business.

Battousai looked straight into Hageshii's face. 'Though this man may be Master's cousin and looks similar to Master, there is something different.'

Battousai's eyes went wide with surprise. He looked from Hageshii to the kunai embedded in the tree trunk then he let his gaze fall on the kunai that Hageshii was playing around with.

As if reading Battousai's mind Hageshii smiled, "If you are wondering if I threw that," Hageshii said pointing to the kunai in the tree, "then the answer is yes."

"But how? You're blind in your left eye!"

Hageshii pointed to his ears, "Where I may lack in eyesight, I make up for my acute hearing."

"I hate to ruin this happy little conversation but I'll tell you, Battousai, the rules of this little game of mine." Saitou interjected.

Battousai shifted his gaze back to Saitou. "Ok, I'm listening."

"It is simple; the first person to draw blood wins." Saitou explained.

"And the catch?" Battousai asked in a bored voice.

"The catch is if I lose I have to tell you why I'm here but if you lose then you have to tell me why you were following us." Saitou said grinning devilishly.

'Seems fair enough.'

"Ok, I accept." Battousai said.

"Good, I thought you would." Saitou said as he sunk into his Gatotsu.

"When are you ever going to learn a new attack besides Gatotsu?" Battousai asked as he took his own stance. Battoujutsu.

Okita whispered to Hageshii, "I wonder who will win, even though Saitou is using his Gatotsu Battousai is starting off with his Battoujutsu stance."

"Yes I've heard that the Battoujutsu is very powerful, the sword is drawn with such speed that the sword wielder can get in an attack sometimes before the opponent can counter." Hageshii replied back in a whisper.

Soon after Hageshii said that Saitou charged at Battousai, and Battousai counted with his Battoujutsu. Sparks went flying every which way as swords clashed.

Saitou smiled wolfishly again as he slowly gained the upper hand in the power struggle.

'I don't like the way this is going that I don't.' Battousai thought. So Battousai jumped back making sure to keep his katana between Saitou and himself at all times. Saitou unexpectedly jumped into the air and flipped over Battousai's head. He landed with a small thud and quickly sideswiped at Battousai's unprotected back.

'I've never seen this happen before but I won't let him gain the upper hand.'

Battousai sensed when the katana was about to hit him so he ducked, and transferring his momentum, spun around so his katana would cut Saitou's legs. Saitou blocked the move by turning his blade vertically so that the katana was pointing to the ground. After he did that he moved his body so that it was right behind the blade so he could reinforce the katana's defense. By the time Battousai's blade reached Saitou it hit the katana instead ofthe desired target.

'This is going to go on all day; I have to do something about it.' Battousai thought to himself. So with that he launched his body towards Saitou. Saitou must have been thinking the same thing for his body was in motion as well. Swords once again collided and locked together into another power struggle. Then Saitou and Battousai both reached for each other's wakazachis. They both unsheathed each other's wakazachis with such speed and pressed them against each other's ribcage on the left side that Saitou was surprised when Battousai immediately let go of Saitou's wakazachi and sheath his own katana.

Saitou looked at him a little confused. Battousai put his hand to the shallow wound and then brought it back to show Saitou the blood.

"I have lost; I will now tell you why I was following you." Battousai stated with a little disappointment creeping into his voice. So far all their battles ended up in draws but for once he had actually lost to Saitou, when he was drunk. It may have been a game but still Battousai felt disappointed.

"The reason why I was following you was because Korosu thought you three were spies so he had me follow you to see what you were doing." Battousai stated.

Hageshii laughed at this, "This Korosu must be very paranoid all the time." Battousai agreed with Hageshii's random statement.

Battousaithen turned to Saitou, "Until next time, I will not be as easy to hurt then."He said.

Saitou snorted, 'We'll see Battousai." Saitou replied as he sheathed his katana and watched the Battousai turn around and started to walk back to the Ishin camp.

It was only after Battousai had left that Okita pointed to Saitou's cut gi.

"It looks like you got hurt anyway." Okita said.

Saitou ran his hand over the shallow wound. "Well so I did, and darn I thought I would have won this one."

And with that he walked back into the Aoi-ya.

* * *

"So did you find out who it was?" Korosu asked.

"No sir they were just insignificant soldiers of the Shinsengumi going out to party." Battousai answered.

"Insignificant huh, then how do you explain that wound." Korosu asked pointing to Battousai's newly acquired wound.

"I just let my guard down that's all." Battousai said trying to cover up what had really happened.

"Well don't let it happen again." Korosu replied angrily taking Battousai's lie for truth.

"Don't worry sir I won't." Battousai said as he made his way to leave the tent.

"Saitou your demise is at hand; you may think you are safe but Raiden will get you, but if that won't stop you then I personally will." Korosu said out loud to himself only after Battousai was out of earshot. As he said this, Korosu looked at his left arm as he did every other time he thought about his revenge on Saitou.

"You will pay with your life for what you did to my arm." And with that Korosu stood up and walked out of the tent to take a walk and plan for the final attack on the Shinsengumi.


	9. End Game Part 1

Disclaimer: I am so sorry that this has been so long. Gomen Nasai. Though many of you might think that this is going to be the last chapter I assure you that there will be a chapter ten and so on and so forth. Just a little run-down, I haven't watched the OVAs so I'm just winging it from what I think that the battle of Toba Fushimi should have been like, but then I went on the internet and found out it was completely different from what I thought it was. So for my plot purposes I'm going to stick with my version of the battle of Toba Fushimi. Hee Hee sometimes you have to have a little information. Well I don't own any of the characters except for Raiden and Sajin Kousotsu, Hageshii and Zephon Meiyo, and Korosu Iikagen. Arigato I hope that you enjoy. Now on with the story.

Chapter 9: End Game Part 1

3 years later. . .

Saitou woke up and carefully got out of his futon. It had been a rough night; he had kept on tossing and turning but just couldn't get to sleep.

"Hn, never figured I'd get bored of sleeping." Saitou muttered to himself/

"Maybe it isn't that you're bored but you're excited." A voice cut through the darkness.

"Okita why are you up at this hour you should be resting." Saitou muttered as he scrambled around for a candle and match.

"Here you go." Okita said as he handed Saitou a match and candle.

Saitou soundlessly took the match, lit it and held it up to the candle until it also caught on fire. Saitou stared at the flame for a moment before looking at Okita's face.

"Like I said before you should be in bed." Saitou repeated.

"But can't you feel the excitement in the air it's like static, alive with an unknown excitement." Okita said completely ignoring Saitou's comment.

"Yes there is a certain excitement in the air, something big will happen." Saitou agreed, "But that doesn't matter right now, you've been really sick as of late and so must return to your tent." Saitou chided.

"Tch, I feel fine Saitou." Okita said but soon after he said that Okita doubled over as a coughing spasm came on. Okita put his hands up to his mouth to muffle the coughing, and when it was all over he balled them into fists and quickly put them down to his sides.

Saitou however grabbed one of Okita's hands, pried it open and pointed at the blood on Okita's hand.

"I wouldn't call this 'fine'," Saitou stated, "and plus you left blood on your face."

Okita wiped the blood away with a sleeve and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Quite a while actually it's not hard to miss you constantly coughing, disappearing for weeks on end, blood on your Shinsengumi uniform even when we haven't been in a battle yet, plus not to mention your pale face." Saitou said.

"Oh, I should have known you would figure it out, you were always sharper then most of the other Shinsengumi captains." Okita said.

Okita then looked back at Saitou and smiled, "Just don't go telling anybody about this."

Saitou rolled his eyes, "You think I would go and blab about something like this, I respect other people's privacy, " Saitou stated, "plus I would have done it a long time ago anyway."

"Glad to hear it." Okita said as he smirked.

"Why are you here anyway?" Saitou asked.

Okita just smirked.

Saitou got his answer.

"OKITA!" Hijikata "Where are you!"

"Let me guess you pulled a prank on Hijikata, you sly dog." Saitou said in a manner that was almost foreign to him, his lips twisting upward into an amused smirk.

"Okita where are you, when I get my hands on you you're going to be dead meat!" Hijikata yelled even louder.

"Hm should I, I wonder." Saitou muttered out loud to himself.

Okita's smirk faded a little as he realized what Saitou was thinking.

"Hey Hijikata I think I found the man you were looking for." Saitou called from inside his tent.

Okita froze as he heard Hijikata's enraged footsteps get closer.

"Saitou why did you have to do that?" Okita hissed.

Saitou didn't answer, instead he held the tent flap open for Hijikata. Saitou's little amused grin turned into somewhat of a sneer as he saw why Hijikata was so mad. Okita had painted Hijikata's face with make-up. Hijikata's whole face and forehead was white with red circles on his cheeks.

"Okita explain this!" Hijikata shouted furiously pointing to his painted face.

Okita burst out laughing and tried to speak.

"You look very beautiful in make-up Hijikata." Okita chuckled as he got his laughing under control.

"I don't appreciate this, not one bit." Hijikata said fuming.

"Well if you don't like it why don't you just wash it off?" Okita asked still chuckling.

"Oh I tried that already, it won't come off." Hijikata stated through clenched teeth.

"Oops, me mistake, I think I used paint, sorry." Okita said in a playful tone.

"Oh you'll think sorry when I get my hands on you." Hijikata said really irked by Okita's new revelation.

"As much as I'd love to see you two go at it I don't want to get involved more then I already am; how about you kill Okita outside Hijikata." Saitou stated clearly bored by the vice-commander's child-like behavior.

"Oh it would be my pleasure." Hijikata stated.

Saitou then looked at Okita, Okita just shrugged but wouldn't step outside of Saitou's tent.

"Here Hijikata let me help you." And with that Saitou steppe behind Okita and began to push him towards the tent flap.

"Ok, ok I get the point." And so Okita left with Hijikata following suit.

In a loud voice so everybody could hear, Okita said, "Oh and by the way Hijikata, if you want to get that paint off your face you're going to want to scrub really hard."

"This must have ticked Hijikata off for Saitou could here Okita chuckling and footsteps running everywhere.

"Okita is going to be dead once he's caught."

Instead of going back to sleep like he should have, Saitou stayed up staring at the candle flame once more.

'This flame and I, we are alike in some ways.' Saitou thought with a smirk. 'We may seem tame on the outside but on the inside there is a raging monster that can't be controlled. We may seem harmless but once that monster breaks out enemies beware.' Saitou thought to himself.

'I am like this flame, though it is small, calm and inviting all that can change in an instant and be replaced with a torrent of flames.' Saitou thought to himself again.

"I don't really know why I'm comparing myself to this flame; I guess I'm just really bored." Saitou muttered as he stifled a yawn.

"Well I guess I should try and get some sleep for Okita was right, there is a certain excitement in the air. I can't afford to be tired." So with that Saitou slipped back into his futon. When he had blown out the candle his tent was once more plunged in darkness.

Saitou awoke to the sound of footsteps making their way to his tent. Saitou was up before the footsteps stopped by his tent. Saitou saw the face of Hijikata peek through the tent flap.

"Saitou all captains are to meet Kondou right now so hurry up." Hijikata snapped.

Saitou smirked for Hijikata was still mad from what Okita did to him earlier. It also appeared that Hijikata had gotten the paint off but at the price of scrubbing his face off. Saitou could tell that because his face was all red with some pladces where there were some patches of skin missing. Saitou could hear Hijikata muttering to himself as he left.

". . . rotten Okita, I'm just glad that I got it off before the whole camp saw."

Saitou quickly changed into his Shinsengumi uniform and followed suit after Hijikata soon catching up to him.

"You sure get dressed fast." Hijikata stated with a startled yet bemused look chasing away his angry scalding look.

"I don't like being late." Saitou simply said.

"Ah, I see." Hijikata said forgetting the incident of the early morning, or he would have completely forgotten had he not seen Okita's smiling face.

* * *

"Now that we are all here and accounted for we can get straight to business." Kondou said in a no-nonsense tone.

Hijikata made his way towards the front of the room. He bowed to Kondou who in turn returned the bow.

"I've gathered information pertaining the Ishins." Hijikata stated, "It looks like they want to finish this infernal war."

"Word was sent to us by carrier pigeon that the Ishins want to finish the war at Toba Fushimi." Kondou said interrupting Hijikata, "We will meet them there soon, make sure everybody in your squads are well rested."

Saitou and Okita glanced in each other's directions; so this is why there was such excitement in the air. The war was going to be finished at Toba Fushimi; one side would win while the other lost. A lot was riding on this final battle, a lot that would change Japan forever.

* * *

"Troops get ready we are going to Toba Fushimi to finish the final battle." Korosu commanded his Ishin troops.

A soldier dying to ask a question blurted out "When do we march?"

Korosu, who was looking in the opposite direction, snapped his head around and stared while, announcing "We will march in an hour, we will leave out tents here and only bring enough food and water for the march."

* * *

"Hijikata please get the Shinsengumi ready to march." Kondou said as he finished some paperwork. Hijikata bowed and exited the tent. Kondou could hear Hijikata yelling for all of the troops to assemble. Hijikata came back in.

"The Shinsengumi is now assembled and ready sir."

"Good." Kondou stated as he got up out of his chair. Both Hijikata and he walked to the front of the Shinsengumi army.

"As soon as I am done talking to you, the Shinsengumi, we will then march for Toba Fushimi." Kondou announced.

The Shinsengumi were silent as they waited for Kondou to continue, several soldiers shuffled nervously around as the momentary silence seemed to build up pressure.

Kondou finally broke the silence. "This battle is very important; it will be the battle that decides the fate of Japan. Fight like the Wolves of Mibu, fight with all your should for we don't want to Ishins to win and change Japan." Kondou announced.

"We will fight until all the Ishin scum are killed." A soldier yelled.

Kondou shook his head, "Though your thoughts are noble, we don't need to kill every single Ishin, we will only fight until we have won."

Kondou then changed subjects "Everybody get into your squads. Captains of the squads take the front. We now march to finish the battle of Toba Fushimi," and in a quieter voice so only Hijikata could hear, "and to our fates."

Hijikata looked at Kondou. 'Does he really think that we can't win?'

* * *

"We are now read to leave." Battousai said when he found Korosu.

"Good." Korosu said with his back toward Battousai.

Battousai was about ready to leave when Korosu turned around.

"Get Raiden and bring him to me." Korosu said.

Battousai bowed stiffly and left.

_Raiden's tent. . ._

"Raiden, Korosu wants you." Battousai said from outside the tent. Both Raiden and Sajin looked at each other.

"Sajin you get ready for travel and I'll see what Korosu wants." Raiden said coldly. Sajin obediently followed what his brother told him to do. While Sajin was getting ready Raiden stepped out of the tent.

"Follow me." Battousai said as he made his way back to Korosu's tent. Raiden soundlessly followed.

_Korosu's tent_

"Korosu here he is." Battousai said from inside the tent.

"Good you may leave now." Korosu said indicating, with his pointer finger, the flap of the tent. Battousai left without a word.

Before Korosu could say anything Raiden got right to the point.

"What do you want Korosu?" Raiden asked with unhidden fury.

Korosu smiled and said, "I know that you've been wanting to get at Saitou for quite some time, now is your chance." Raiden just nodded acknowledgment. Korosu continued. "When the battle starts you are to go for Saitou and Sajin will go for Okita. You are both to kill them; they have become a thorn in my side."

Korosu then abruptly stopped talking. 'Is it just me or does it feel like someone is listening in?' Korosu thought to himself not knowing he was actually feeling someone's ki; Battousai.

"If you are done now I will take my leave." Raiden said coldly.

Korosu nodded smiling. For once he want' angry with Raiden's attitude. This little

change made Raiden a little uneasy, but whatever uneasiness he felt he didn't show.

* * *

Battousai listened in on Korosu's conversation, what he heard he didn't like.

'I must tell Raiden the truth.' Battousai looked down and started fiddling with something in his hands.

Battousai then slid away from the tent and back to the main troops when he felt Raiden's angry ki start making its way towards the tent flap.

"I'll make sure that nobody dies needlessly." Battousai muttered to himself. A good ten minutes later after Battousai joined the main troops Raiden and Korosu joined up with them as well.

Korosu took his place up in the front. "We leave for Toba Fushimi now." And with that the Ishins were off to the final battle at Toba Fushimi.

* * *

"I hope I get to see my son again." Hageshii muttered to himself as they marched towards Toba Fushimi.

"Don't worry you will." Said a voice right next to him.

Hageshii looked to his right he could see who was talking to him he only saw a few strands of hair. Hageshii looked down and saw what seemed like a man with a boyish complexion. This man despite his boyish looks was actually quite handsome. He had his hair too short to put into a topknot but long enough it looked a little shaggy. The man had bangs almost like Saitou except instead of four bangs it was just two. The face complextion was also an exact duplicate of Saitou's; almond-shaped face with narrow eyes that were dark, cobalt blue instead of golden.

Hageshii hissed when realization dawned on him, this wan no man this was his son.

"What are you doing here Zephon?" Hageshii hissed.

The boy calmly looked up at his father, "I wanted to see you, I didn't want to wait until after the war was over." Zephon said.

"After the war I would have seen you again Zephon." Hageshii chided.

Zephon calmly looked into Hageshii's miss-matched eyes, "Father didn't you ever for once think that you might not be coming home I couldn't take that chance I had to come see you." Zephon replied coolly.

"Ok, ok but as soon as we make it to the trees that surround Toba Fushimi I want you to hide, I don't want to you to be killed." Hageshii said roughly.

"But father. . ." Zephon pouted he couldn't finish when Hageshii interrupted "Don't 'but father' me you are only eleven and too young to be fighting."

"Ok." Zephon said while sulking a little.

Hageshii couldn't help but chuckle, "you scared me for a second anyway."

"Why is that?" Zephon asked his boyish tantrum giving way to a more matter of fact tone.

"Well, you've been taking care of the house and doing manly jobs for about four years; I had thought that you had already become a man and left your boyhood back in Kyoto." Hageshii stated.

"No father, I may have gotten more mature but I haven't lost my boyish nature." Zephon said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Hageshii chuckled at his boy's clever answer. Then he heard someone on the left side say, "What's going on here?"

Hageshii about turned to his left when Okita's face came into view.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody anything." Okita said.

"Okita you must really stop sneaking up on people." Hageshii said, sighing in relief.

We are coming up to the trees you should come up onto the outside of the squad." Okita said pointing for Zephon to come to him. Zephon silently stepped to the outside.

"When I tell you to you are to climb up one of the trees and stay there until the battle is over. Then you can come down." Okita instructed Zephon, "Is that clear?"

Zephon just nodded. As they were getting closer Okita nudged Zephon, "Go, now we are almost to the battle field. I don't want you killed just because someone thought you were a deserter."

Zephon silently complied and made for a tree. When nobody was looking he climbed up a tree that he thought would give him a good view of the battle. Soon after all the troops made it to Toba Fushimi Okita pulled Hageshi aside.

"Don't worry, your boy is safely up a tree nobody saw him and he won't get killed by the enemy."

"Thank you." Hageshii quietly said before making his way back to where he was; the very end of the third line of the first squad.

All noises from both the forest and troops seemed to cease when Kondou started to talk.

"We will now be ready and wait for anything they might try to ambush us."

"Sir if I might be so bold as to suggest, maybe we shouldn't have all our troops out here." Saitou suggested.

Kondou took his advice, "You speak with wisdom, for we would be as sitting ducks if we were to have all troops out here, I want the first, third, seventh and tenth squads to hide themselves among the trees and when you are needed I will signal you." Kondou commanded.

The captains of the Seventh and Tenth squads both bowed and followed their troops into the forest to watch and wait until they were needed, but Saitou and Okita didn't' move an inch.

"You heard Kondou, get going." Hijikata chided the tall third captain and boyish first captain.

Okita just shook his head, "Kondou-sama, I think you should have you're most powerful troops here on the battle ground first."

Kondou walked up to Okita and kindly explained to him his changed plans. "I need you and Saitou to take you're troops into the forest, it is part of my plan please trust me Okita."

After hearing those words both Saitou and Okita bowed and motioned for their troops to follow suit after the Seventh and Tenth.

* * *

"Battousai I want you to slip behind their troops and pick them off one by one." Korosu said.

Battousai nodded and slipped to the back of the Ishin troops. To the first soldier Korosu saw he motioned for that soldier to come to him.

"Yes Korosu sir?" the soldier asked.

"What is your name soldier?" Korosu asked.

"My name is Kurai Heishi, sir." Kurai stated in an excited tone.

"Well Kurai I need you to spy on the Shinsengumi, see what they are doing." Korosu said placidly.

"Korosu sir you don't need to do that I've already taken the liberty and scouted the area." A tall man with black hair tied back into a topknot said.

"And who are you?" Korosu asked his anger flaring.

"Makoto Shishio." Shishio stated defiantly.

"Ah." Korosu said his anger ebbing away and being replaced with a smirk, "I thought you only worked in the shadows."

"I decided to lend you a hand in this battle." Shishio stated arrogantly.

"I see," Korosu said having completely forgotten about Kurai, "so what do you have to report?"

"It seems like Kondou is playing little Mr. Sneaky man because he had the First, Third, Seventh, and Tenth squadrons hide among the trees.

"Ah so he thinks his and get the upper hand does he, well with both Battousai and you helping us we shall surely win." Korosu said his smirk turning into a sneer.

"I think that I shall do some more spying." Shishio said and with that he left camp. Korosu just shrugged. A minute later he realized that Kurai was still there.

"You," Korosu said to Kurai, "go and get Battousai we have some changes in plans to do, oh and bring him to my tent." Kurai quickly bowed and went off to find the red-haired assassin, ten minutes later he took Battousai to Korosu's tent.

"I'm here." Battousai said from outside the tent.

"Come in Battousai, come in." Korosu said quietly.

* * *

What is taking them so long I thought they were going to be here?" Hijikata said impatiently.

"Be patient Hijikata and have the people that are hiding among the trees disperse so they are not so close together, and after that make sure that the bridges are thoroughly defended." Kondou said, but as soon as he said that he heard a crash from the trees.

"It looks like they are here now." Hijikata said not bothering to mask his enthusiasm.

"That is where the reserve troops are," Kondou said "Hurry rally together the Second and Fourth troops so we can help them. Hijikata you still with the remaining troops.

* * *

"Darn they didn't take more, but the diversion is still working for now Kondou is going to help his other troops." Korosu said.

"But sir Hijikata is still there." Korosu's Vice-commander stated.

"He can be taken down very easily," Korosu stated, "once Kondou realizes that is it only Battousai and Shishio reeking havoc on his hidden troops it will be too late."

* * *

Battousai flitted from tree to tree, ground to tree cutting down Shinsengumi.

'These men don't know how to fight they clump together and make it an easy target for me to hit them.'

He was lost in his thoughts until he noticed someone helping to cut down Shinsengumi. Battousai didn't think much of it until he noticed a shock of white hair. 'Raiden he must be going after Saitou.'


	10. End Game Part 2

Disclaimer: I got so excited that I just had to finish my chapter nine as soon as possible. I hope that you like it. I'd also like to thank all those who have reviews my story. I tried to get it done as fast as possible but maybe I should be evil and not post it right now. Nah I just better get down with it because there might be people out to get me if I don't. So here it is, I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters but I do own Raiden and Sajin Kousotsu, Zephon and Hageshii Meiyo, and Korosu Iikagen. So without further adieu here is chapter nine part two.

Chapter 9: End Game: Part 2

"Where did all these Ishins come from, I thought we were supposed to be the surprise?" Saitou muttered to himself as he cut Ishins down left and right. "One thing I know, I won't let Battousai get away from me." As soon as he said that he saw a shock of flame-red hair in the trees speeding among the foliage.

'You won't be getting away from me that easily.' Saitou thought as his face twisted in a murderous smile. To Saitou, Battousai was his prey and Saitou was the hunter; a wolf you might call him. Saitou gave chase careful to stay well enough behind him so Battousai wouldn't hear Saitou's feet or swishing of the brush as he went by. Saitou also masked his ki so Battousai wouldn't get suspicious. Saitou in fact was so far behind he was relying solely on the detection of Battousai's ki.

Battousai's ki suddenly stopped, Saitou slowed down because he didn't want Battousai to hear him coming. Battousai only stopped momentarily though and Satiou found he didn't' have to slow down too much, but Saitou put on a little more speed so that he wouldn't entirely lose Battousai.

'This is interesting, Battousai stopped again. Ah there we are he just jumped out of the tree.' Saitou picked up more speed and rushed into a clearing. He could tell that he had the element of surprise because Battousai's back was turned. Saitou might have even killed him if he wouldn't have stepped on a dried up, shriveled branch.

Battousai heard it and turned around just in time to block Saitou's sword that was on a path to kill Battousai. Saitou mentally cursed himself, well what was done was done he would now have to have a lengthy battle with Battousai until one of them got killed. When Saitou's sword clashed with Battousai's he let it stay there for a minute or two before he jumped back and slid into his famous Gatotsu stance. Battousai, thought quite surprised, automatically, from habit, went into his Battoujutsu stance. Saitou could tell he would be hoping for a quick kill, he also knew that the Battousai knew it would never happen.

"So it ends right here right now." Battousai said as he was poised to strike at any given second.

"It would seem that way." Saitou said, a huge sneer plastered on his face. In the shade of the trees Saitou's eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire; the beast had been let loose. The wolf was here to try and claim his prize.

All was quiet as Saitou and Battousai stared each other down. Battousai wasn't going to let himself be intimidated let alone cut down so easily. He was the dragon after all, it was about time to make Saitou learn the meaning of fear.

Saitou felt Battousai's ki flare dangerously, his sneer widened further as he remembered three years ago the promise Battousai had made, that he wouldn't be so easy to kill; this was going to be fun because the beast inside Battousai had finally awoke; the dragon was finally here. Saitou used Battousai's sudden rise in ki as a signal and charged forward, his sword parallel to the ground. Battousai quickly pulled his sword out of its sheath. A metallic sound reverberated off the trees as swords clashed. Saitou immediately jumped backwards and charged again. Again a metallic sound bounced off the trees as swords went into a power struggle.

"You seem really energetic; I hope you didn't have any sake before you started this battle." Battousai said as he tried to keep his ground.

"What can I say I'm lost in the thrill of battle." Saitou answered, his eyes burning with excitement.

Battousai snorted and jumped back. Saitou continued sneering as he yet again went into a Gatotsu. Battousai on the other hand did the unexpected, instead of getting read to do one of his Hiten Mitsurugi attacks he mirrored Saitou's movements and formed a Gatotsu, thought not as perfect.

Saitou momentarily surprised soon started laughing. "Oh now you think you have mastered my special technique?"

"I may not be as good at it, but I've seen it so many times that I can remember how it goes." Battousai said not at all phased by Saitou's sudden outburst.

"Just wanted you to feel the bite of you own fangs." Battousai said.

Saitou laughed even louder. "That's bold coming from you Battousai." Saitou sneered.

"Words are useless here; let the swords do the talking." Was all Battousai said.

Saitou shrugged, "It's your funeral."

Battousai didn't answer; instead he leapt into action, leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake. Saitou as well leapt into action his right hand keeping the sword even with the ground.

Swords clashed together, but it wasn't Battousai and Saitou's swords that hit against each other, Raiden had intervened with his double katanas. One katana had stopped Saitou's and the other katana stopped Battousai's paths.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saitou hissed very much surprised to see Raiden finally face to face and angry that his battle had been interrupted.

Raiden looked at Battousai, "Saitou is mine, nobody else is supposed to go after him but me." Raiden said coldly.

"It was I who went after the Battousai." Saitou stated, I don't know what you have against me but I want to finish this battle with the Battousai."

Raiden slowly shook his head, "Your fight is now with me." And with that he brought his other katana in Saitou's direction aimed directly for his neck.

Battousai took this opportunity to leave. Saitou growled as he watched Battousai retreat. He couldn't do anything about it thought as he had to protect himself from the sword that was about to cleave his head off. He did the only thing he could think of, he fell to his back and kicked Raiden in the chest. Raiden sailed through the air, landed and slid a ways but quickly got back up and dusted himself off.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my father and little sister." Raiden yelled.

Saitou though confused took up a defensive position as Raiden charged at him.

* * *

"Phew, that was too close for comfort." Battousai said relieved. "For once I'm glad Raiden is going up against Saitou."

"Oh gut why not, wasn't Saitou fun enough to play against?" A voice asked from behind him. Battousai whirled around to come face to face with Okita.

"I figure since Saitou didn't get a chance to fight and kill you, I will do it for him." Okita smiled.

Battousai had to suppress his annoyed sigh, he would have to expect this because he was the Battousai and many people wanted to kill him to claim his title. At times like this he just wished he could give them the title and have it be over with. Battousai once again went into his Battoujutsu while Okita went into the Hirazuki. Okita set it up to look like Gatotsu so Battousai wouldn't know what he was truly planning.

"I find it interesting that you know Saitou's special technique." Battousai stated and Okita smiled even wider, coughing a little in the process.

'If he works himself to hard maybe I can get away.'

Battousai then say something in a tree not too far away; was it an assassin?

He immediately forgot about Okita and went for the unknown person in the tree. Okita could only watch in horror as he realized Battousai was heading in Zephon's direction. He was about to give chase when Sajin stood in his way.

"Heh, nice to meet you again." Sajin said his kodachis directly in front of Okita blocking hi way.

"Get out of my way; I don't have time for this." Okita hissed urgently.

"I'm sorry but your fight is with me." Sajin stated as he sunk into his crouch with the twin kodachis pointed backwards. Okita growled and he also sunk into his fighting stance.

"I'm more then a match for you." Sajin said.

Okita stared into Sajin's eyes and charged.

"You are going to regret going against me, especially when I'm angry." Okita hissed dangerously.

Sajin smiled and waited for Okita to come his way. Okita went straight for Sajin then flipped to the side. Okita smiled, this will confused him. He continued this strategy several more times. Sajin tried to keep his eyes trained on Okita, not having the skill to detect ki.

'What have I gotten myself into?" Sajin thought. He gulped; he couldn't let Okita get the best of him.

Once Okita had jumped to the side again, Sajin charged. Okita was expecting it though; he used all his upper-body strength and thrust his sword in Sajin's direction. Sajin, thinking that was all Okita was planning, jumped to the side and continued with his attack. He looked into Okita's eyes and noticed a sly gleam. It was then that He felt Okita's sword bite deep into his chest.

"W-what was that?" Sajin stammered in surprise.

"That is the Hirazuki, the Shinsengumi's pride and joy." Okita said as he watched Sajin fall to his knees and slightly slump to the ground in a surprised stupor. Okita who was really worn out and wanting to end this fight as soon as possible, saw his opportunity as Sajin was still very surprised. Okita could feel a coughing spasm coming on and so he did the only thing he could think of, though it was dirty, Okita took the hilt of his own sword and knocked Sajin unconscious with it. Soon after he fell to his knees and let the coughing spasm overtake his body for with every cough it would rock his entire body and blood would make its way out of the lungs to cover Okita's face, hands, uniform and get soaked into the ground. Through the coughs Okita weakly looked up to see Battousai making his way closer to Zephon's hiding place. Oh how Hageshii was going to be mad.

With all his strength left in him Okita tried to get Hageshii's attention. "Hageshii Battousai!" Okita yelled at the top of his lungs. Hageshii who was not far away turned and watched as Battousai got closer to Zephon's hiding place.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew my father was this good with the sword." Zephon said to himself in wonder. 'I never realized, father was right, it is a good thing I never got into this fight.'

It was then that his attention was ripped back into reality when he heard a voice yell "Hageshii Battousai!"

Zephon's head snapped in the direction of the sound and saw Battousai speeding his way to the tree Zephon was in. Zephon gasped in fear and tried to make himself look smaller. He suddenly realized, the reason why Battousai was going after him was because he was still wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. Zephon's body involuntarily started to tremble and shake.

"Father please help me." Zephon pleaded silently.

Battousai was nearly on him, that's when he saw something flash in Battousai's way; a tanto, Zephon realized with sheer joy, his father's tanto.

* * *

Battousai saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. A tanto was flying in his direction. Battousai stopped and used his sword to swat the tanto away.

Hageshii was there in a flash.

"Not again, now you want a piece of me?" Battousai asked in an annoyed tone. Hageshii didn't say anything he let his sword do all the talking.

Hageshii looked at Zephon and Zephon nodded. Zephon knew he couldn't go down the tree because a battle for the future of Japan was being waged on so he went higher up into the tree.

"For what you would have done I can't forgive you." Hageshii growled in a low voice as he stood on a sturdy branch.

"What are you talking about?" Battousai asked confused. Only assassins hid in the shadows.

Battousai getting impatient jumped off his branch straight at Hageshii. Hageshii stepped aside and punched Battousai in the face. Battousai felt like he had just hit a brick wall, he fell through the foliage and hit the ground on his back with a bone-cracking thud. By the time Hageshii made it to the ground Battousai had slowly gotten up.

'Argh, at least six of my ribs are broken I'm going to have to be more careful.'

Hageshii didn't even wait for Battousai to get ready; he threw three tantos in Battousai's direction. Battousai was able to deflect the two that were aimed for his chest but not the one aimed for his right shoulder.

Aaaaaaahhh." Battousai cried in pain. Hageshii growled as Battousai pulled out the tanto.

"I'm going to make your life a living nightmare." Hageshii growled. He charged and Battousai thrust his sword and caught Hageshii in the thigh. Hageshii, who was having an adrenaline rush, swung his sword at the katana still stuck in his leg, and shattered it. Hageshii then got up really close and skewered Battousai in the left shoulder with is katana.

'I'm going to have to finish this.' Battousai realized that he still had Hageshii's tanto in his hand. He took it and stuck it right in the middle of Hageshii's chest. Hageshii stopped his assault and fell to his knees, but made sure to pull out his katana. Battousai heard a voice from the tree.

"Father, father, are you alright?" Zephon cried as he scrambled down the tree and at Hageshii's side in an instant.

It was then that Battousai realized why Hageshii was so worked up; he had just threatened Hageshii's son.

Hageshii slowly pulled out the tanto and looked at his son. Hageshii started coughing really hard and a small trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"Battousai please help me lean him up against this tree." Zephon cried frantically.

Battousai numbly complied and Hageshii was soon leaning up against the tree. Hageshii motioned Zephon to his side.

"Zephon, before I go I want you to promise me one thing." Hageshii rasped.

Zephon laughed nervously, "Father, don't say such things."

"Son just promise." Hageshii said a little more harshly; he had to turn his head so he wouldn't cough blood on Zephon.

"Father, you're not going to die." Zephon was on the verge of yelling hysterically.

"Zephon listen to me I just got stabbed in the heart and I've lost too much blood, so just promise me that you will not take revenge on Battousai where you are older, I don't want you to end up like Raiden and Sajin." Hageshii said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes father I promise but please don't die, I still need you." Zephon said tears running freely from his eyes.

"My boy, my dear, dear, boy you will survive you are strong." Hageshii said very quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Zephon I want you to take my sword for it would have been yours later on. My father gave it to me and his father to him, I want you to have it." Hageshii said, his voice becoming nearly inaudible and his eyes becoming dull.

"Yes father, I will remember you with it." Zephon said as he tried to compose himself. By the time Zephon got around to taking the sword he had to pry it from his father's dead hands. He placed it in his lap and just let his tears run freely into his lap and sword. During this time Battousai was able to get a good look at the katana's scabbard. It was different in that is was a fiery red color with white flames emblazoned on the very tip of the scabbard. The hilt was decorated with a gold dragon's head and ruby-red crystal for an eye. Truely fierce just like the man who lay here died. Battousai was so lost in his thoughts for a moment that he was startled when he realized Zephon was looking him straight in the face. Battousai was quite taken back, he was expecting to see Zephon's face contorted in anger his eyes burning with hate.

"I understand, Battousai, you were just doing your job." Zephon said as he started to et his emotions under control.

Battousai couldn't handle it anymore, he felt sick to his stomach, he had just robbed a boy of his father. He stared at his broken sword for a long time before taking it and sticking it in the ground. He then made a silent vow then and there that he would never kill a living human being again. After that he slowly limped off into the shadows leaving Zephon alone with is dead father and Battousai's broken katana stuck in the ground, showing that the Battousai had turned over a new leaf and was trudging along a new path.

Elsewhere on a hill that overlooked Kyoto Hiko could feel the presence of a brave warrior's soul leaving this world.

"Whoever died was a brave soul, he fought to be bitter end and now his soul is gone the way of the earth."

* * *

­

Elsewhere in a battle of their own Saitou and Raiden were still battling.

"I didn't kill your father and baby sister." Saitou stated as he defended himself from a sword swing aimed for his head.

"I know you did it." Raiden said unshaken from his ideals.

Saitou and Raiden had been going on with the battle for a long time. Saitou was sporting a deep gash on his right shoulder and fresh shallow cuts on his chest and left arm. Raiden was fairing a little better because he only had a gash on his left shoulder.

"This is going to end now." Raiden said as he put his katanas together.

Saitou hearing that familiar click got himself ready for the worst. Raiden immediately started to spin his katanas around and charged Saitou. Saitou having gone against Sajin before knew what could happen and tried to stay away from the spinning katanas while trying to figure out a way to stop Raiden. When Raiden got closer to Saitou he quickly undid his katanas and used them like scissors to catch and hold Saitou at the neck. Saitou brought his katana up to protect one side of his vulnerable neck while he used his right arm to shield the other side. Raiden smiled and kicked Saitou in the chest. Saitou flew into a tree and felt Raiden's katana bite into his left shoulder pinning him to the tree.

"This will be all over in a minute." Raiden said as he was about to kill Saitou with a thrust to the heart. Saitou grabbed for the katana that Raiden had abandoned to use for a two-handed thrust, but he wasn't quick enough though as someone else had grabbed it, pulled it out and warded off Raiden's thrust with it.

Battousai I don't need your help." Saitou gasped for breath as the pain overwhelmed him for a minute. Battousai didn't listen as he stepped in front of Saitou and tried to reason with Raiden.

"Raiden, Saitou didn't kill your father or little sister."

"How do you know?" Raiden snapped.

"Because I've been snooping around Korosu's tent for the past three years searching for the truth." Battousai stated.

Raiden lowered his katana, "If Saitou didn't do it then who did?" Raiden asked starting to believe Battousai. He didn't know why but it seemed that Battousai had seen the truth and was telling it to him right now.

"It was I, Korosu." Korosu stated defiantly as he stepped out of the shadows. Raiden was shocked, "You used me." He then yelled outraged.

"Yes, yes I did, I would have killed Saitou myself but then you came along," Korosu said as if he were pleased with what happened, "I guessed I just figured you would kill each other."

Raiden gritted his teeth and said angrily, "Why did you kill my father in the first place?"

"Because he knew too much and was going to desert." Korosu smiled.

"But why Saitou as well?" Battousai asked.

Because he cost me my arm," Korosu said as he looked to his left arm, "Here let me tell you the whole story before you die Raiden." Korosu smirked.

"Word had gotten to me that Kousotsu was too scared to fight in the war because of you, Sajin and his new child." Korosu began, "He got so scared that he was about ready to pick up and leave but he was also a top rank official and so the Shinsengumi wanted him out o the picture as well so they sent Saitou to do the job." Korosu went on.

"Saitou got there but saw that your father had a child in his arms so he wasn't going to kill your father right then, but then I showed up and did it for him, but he cut off my arm in his attempt from having me kill both the daughter and your father, Saitou I guess was either showing pity or didn't think that was the right time, where I on the other had was told to eradicate you all." Korosu stated.

Korosu then smiled, "It looks like I get to do that right now." Korosu started to walk forward but then got a surprised look on his face as an arrow seemed to grow out of his neck. The only words that escaped from his mouth were Shishio how could you?" Everybody looked in the direction the arrow had been fired from only to see a tall figure disappear into the shadows.

A cry soon came out from the battle that had been raging on around them.

"The Ishins won, the Ishins won!"

Saitou and Raiden looked at each other and upon hearing the news Battousai dropped the katana and limped back into the shadows. Saitou then slid all the way to the base of the tree and slipped into unconsciousness from loss of blood.

When he awoke he found himself in a futon with his Shinsengumi top off. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake." A doctor said.

"Where am I?" Saitou asked groggily.

"In the Ishin infirmary." The doctor stated as he started changing Saitou's bandages. Upon hearing this and thinking he was a prisoner of war Saitou feebly tried to get up.

"Sir, please, hold still." The doctor said calmly as he kept Saitou from getting away.

Saitou seeing that is was futile sat there and asked another question, 'What happened to Kondou, Hijikata, and Okita?"

"Ah they are all there in this same infirmary though Kondou and Hijikata are severely wounded." The doctor answered.

"And Okita?" Saitou questioned.

"He had blood on his uniform so we assumed it was from Sajin but then we found blood on his face and hands as well." The doctor stated grimly. Saitou nodded understanding what had transpired.

"There all done." The doctor said and was just about to leave when Saitou asked, "May I go see Okita?"

The doctor nodded and directed Saitou to Okita's bedside. Saitou kneeled there and saw that Okita was awake and crying.

"Okita what is the matter, why do you cry?" Saitou asked confused as he had never seen Okita cry before.

"Hageshii is dead; he fought against the Battousai to save his son and died." Okita cried his frail body wracked with sobs and an occasion deep cough.

Saitou lowered his head in respect.

'At least he died an honorable death.' Saitou thought with respect then out loud, "So Okita what are you going to do now that he war is finally over?"

Okita just stared sorrowfully at Saitou as he said, "I think I'll go live out the rest of my life in an infirmary that will help me live with my illness."

Saitou laughed scornfully, "No come on what are you going to do?"

Okita raised his voice in anger, "I told you what I was going to do now leave me Saitou I want to sleep."

Saitou silently nodded and slowly went back to his own futon where he made himself comfortable leaning against a thick infirmary building post. A little ways off he heard what he thought was Sajin and Raiden fighting.

"No I will not believe it, I still think Saitou killed father." Sajin's voice yelled.

"No, he didn't I was wrong, I found out from Korosu's mouth and record book that Battousai gave to me before he left to go wander. The book clearly states that Korosu did it." Raiden's voice said trying to reason with his brother.

"I will not believe that crap, good bye brother I shall be leaving you now." Raiden and Sajin's argument stopped there as they were too far away for Saitou to hear anymore. Saitou was soon left to his thoughts 'So Battousai left to wander, bah, Battousai is foolish. What can he possibly accomplish by wandering?'

Saitou was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a female voice.

"Ah glad to see you're alright." Tokio said from way across the room. Saitou looked up and saw Tokio walking over to him, when she got to him she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have to admit I was a little worried about you after I heard what had happened to Hageshii." Saitou just slowly nodded.

"I'm glad you are ok, I would hate to be a widowed fiancé." Tokio said laughing softly at her little joke. Saitou once again just absently nodded, thinking about Okita.

"Tokio did you hear about Okita?"

"Mm, yes he says he wants to stay in a n infirmary, with other people with his illness." Tokio noted sadly.

"Well it is his choice."

"Yes I know Saitou." Tokio said softly.

Saitou and Tokio were silent for a while then when Saitou tried to move and felt Tokio slide a little to the left. He looked down and found her sound asleep her head on his shoulder. Saitou sighed in an almost annoyed way but didn't try to wake her up, he just figured she was really tired from worrying about him so much, so he tried to make himself comfortable against the post he was leaning against and not soon after fell asleep. The doctor came in and was going to change Saitou's bandages but when he saw Saitou sound asleep with Tokio sleeping, her head resting against his shoulder, the doctor smiled and thought it best to let them sleep because it that scene looked to peaceful and cute to disturb so the doctor just left without a sound.


	11. Woman's Intuition

Disclaimer: I know that this isn't the best chapter that I've written, if you want to look at it this way, think of it as a filler chapter that is really important. Wait that didn't make any sense. Oh well, I'll just start. I don't know own Rurouni Kenshin nor it's characters. But I do own Zephon. HE'S MINE. Hehehehheeh. Now on with the boring chapter.

Chapter 10: Women's Intuition

"So you've decided to take the job?"

"Hai, I have." Saitou replied.

"Fujita Gorou," Tokio shuttered, "I don't like the sound of that name, it just doesn't fit your nor your personality."

Saitou stepped closer, stared Tokio in the eyes, "I don't like it any more than you do but it is because the Bakumatsu is over and I am one of the only Shinsengumi left."

Tokio stepped even closer and intwined her arms around Saitou's waist. She took a minute to take in the aromatic smell of cigarette smoke. She didn't know why but Siaotu's smoke always calmed her down, in a way distinguished him from everybody else, she know it was him just by the scent of the smoke.

"But was it that necessary?"

"Tokio," Saitou said gruffly as he carefully ran his hand through her silky black hair, "I did it for reasons known only to me, but don't call me by it unless we are out of the house, I dislike it."

Tokio smiled and laughed softly, "Well at least you have a job, and as a policeman for the newly formed government that just four months ago you were tryign to fight against."

Saitou guffawed at this, "Well I wouldn't be a good politician as it is, my Aku Soku Zan wouldn't allow it."

Tokio chortled. "You're right, that would be a living nightmare." Tokio chuckled even louder, "though you always did look 'cute' in glasses."

"How did you . . . ?" Saitou asked, his voice level with no evidence of surprise or anger in his voice, thought Tokio know deep down that Saitou was quite surprised. Tokio chuckled some more, stepped away from Saitou just in case he tried to reach for her, and reached into her obi.

She pulled out the glasses case and waved it in his face as she said "This is how, I found it in our desk, the third drawer."

Saitou got a sly grin on his face, " Oh, so you think you can blackmail me with that?"

Tokio knodded her head, " I might be able to get someting out of it."

"Oh is that so?" And with that Saitou walked past her and opened the shoji, "After you."

Tokio smiled, trying to hide the dissappointment she felt. 'I'll get him to do it one of these days or years, I will get him to kiss me sometime; somehow.'

"So are you coming?" Saitou asked, already outside the shoji, halfway down the walkway.

"Hai, I"m coming." Tokio sighed, there were still many things that she would have to get used to; sometimes he could be so irritating.

Tokio couldn't help but mot miss his knowing smile. 'Argh, he even knows what I was wanting. Well I've played this game before and I can do it again.'

"So where are we going?" Tokio asked supressing her irritation.

"Oh, somewhere in Tokyo."

Tokio just smiled as she followed him.

* * *

'I don't understand, I wish I know what he is thinking right now.' Tokio thought to herself as she obediently walked behind Saitou. But she didn't dare say anything. It wasn't because she was afraid of something he might do, it was totally the opposite, she didn't want him to think her soft and not able to take care of herself.

Saitou glanced back and could tell that Tokio was brooding over something. Saitou smiled to himself, 'It is still fun once in a while to get Tokio riled up. I wonder what it will be like stuck with her for the rest of my life. One thing, I am glad about is at least she doesn't nag. I've seen other men who don't have such a fortune.'

"Um, Saitou there's something you need to know." Tokio said.

"What is it woman?" Saitou asked cooly as he came out of his thoughts.

"You've just been pick-pocketed." Tokio said trying to keep a straight face as she pointed in the direction of a small human body running away from him.

Saitou didn't think it was funny, which was evident from the growl eminating from deep in his throat. Without a second thought Saitou started giving chase after the boy.

"Saitou," Tokio yelled, "please just let the poor boy go he probably needs it more then you do."

Saitou either didn't hear Tokio or he had heard and just didn't care, but he hadn't stopped not did he give any indication of doing so.

'Argh, I should have known, I should have been able to sense that little beggar's ki. This is so embarrassing, getting pick-pocketed in broad daylight and my wife is the one that noticed what was going on.'

* * *

"Man I can't shake this guy off my tail. Why did she have to say anything?" Zephon thought in anger as he ran through the cobbled streets of Tokyo, darting here and there in an attempt to lose Saitou. Zephon glanced back to see if he had gained any space and was scared half out of his mind when he saw Saitou's face getting closer. Though scared, Zephon was also quite intrigued by Saitou's golden eyes. They seem to say 'don't mess with me.'

Zephon shook his head and turned back to trying to make his get-away. He didn't turn in time though and ran staright into a big pompious man. He bounced off the man and hard on to the cobbles. The man looked around before his eyes rested upon Zephon is a fixed glare of annoyance and anger. Zephon, in his haste, quickly got up and bobbed his head in a quick apology, then ran off as he saw Saitou still hot on his trail. In his haste he didn't notice he had spilled half the money out of Saitou's money bag. The man's glare turned to one of sheer greed and he bent over to pick up the coins when he heard a gruff voice above him.

"Leave those where they are, they're mine."

"Look sir, it's finders keepers." The man said.

"Wrong answer."

The man felt his body be lifted off the ground, his feet literally dangling a few inches in the air. The man grunted as he was slammed into a nearby wall.

"Look, let's be honest here, I don't like you so you better tell the truth." Saitou snarled, his eyes glowing in anger.

"What do you want from me?" The man queaked in fear, his pupils dialating, portraying fear. Saitou could almost smell his fear, he couldn't help but sneer making his face contort and look like a wild animal as he remembered the days of the Bakumatsu where people would quake at the very mention of his name. The man started to tremble uncontrollably and even whimper a little.

"Which way did that boy go?" Saitou barked.

The man silently pointed a shaky finger to the right down the street. As quickly as Saitou had pinned the man up against the wall, the man felt the pressure suddenly release off his back but Saitou said one more thing before letting the man go.

"Watch my money, make sure none of it goes missing, if it does well let's just say that it's not going to be pretty when I return."

The man absently nodded his head.

"Good." Saitou said, smiling a normal smile that made the man shutter. The normal smile was far worse then the sneer because the normal smile didn't seem to match with Saitou's face; it was totally foreign.

Saitou silently walked down the street making sure not to make any noise so he wouldn't let Zephon know he was coming. Zephon, who had long ago calmed down, was slowing to a walk because he thought he had lost Saitou for good; a false sense of security was all it was though.

'I miss my father, if he was still alive then I wouldn't have to resort to this, it makes me feel really guilty because father taught me better.' Zephon thought to himself as he tightened his grip on Saitou's money bag.

It was then that he heard a faint shuffling behind him. Zephon turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Saitou right behind him. His heart lept into his throat and he took flight down the street. Saitou cursed himself and gave chase once more.

Zephon, who's only thought was to get away, didn't see the uneven cobbles. He tripped and the momentum made him fly into the air. He landed, knocking the breath out of him. He waited just a moment before picking himself back up. A shrill, animalistic scream coming from not far down the street caught Zephon's attention causing him to whip his head around in time to see a huge horse barreling down the street straight at him. A paralyzing fear took over, Zephon's eyes dialated and his mouth hung loose almost as if he was trying to scream. Zephon watched in horror as the crazed horse thundered closer.

'Ahhh, I can't move. It's as if I'm glued into this spot. That horse is coming closer, if I don't get out of the way then I'll be trampled to death.' Zephon thought annoyed with himself for not being able to move.

The horse screamed louder and Zephon's eyes grew wider as tears of fright silently fell down his face. The horse was so close that he could see the whites of its eyes and hear its frantic breathing through both mouth and nose. Zephon did the only thing he could think of, that was to brace for empact and hope for the best; but only a fool would think something like that. Then out of nowhere he was shoved out of the way by somebody. Zephon watched in amazement as the wild horse and carriage continue on its way, but when he got a good look at his rescuer he thought otherwise.

'I think I would rather have been hit by that horse then have to face this man.' Zephon thought frantically as he struggled to get up. Saitou got up quicker though and picked Zephon up by the collar of his gi so that Zephon's feet were about two to three inches off the ground. Zephon just hung there knowing that it was a waste of energy to struggle.

"Give me back my money." Saitou said flatly.

Zephon glared at Saitou but didn't move an inch. It was when Saitou started moving his right hand toward his sword, his left hand being the one holding Zephon. Zephon gave Saitou the money when Tokio came running to the scene.

"Saitou put him down!" Tokio yelled.

"I was about to don't worry Tokio, I got the money back." Saitou said as he roughly placed Zephon back onto the ground.

"Well give him back the money." Tokio said.

Saitou was a little shocked though he didn't show it, "But he stole it from us."

"Just do what I say, I'm sure that he needs it more than we do anyway, you have a job he doesn't, so give him back the money. I picked up that money he had dropped when he bumped into that large man."

Saitou grudgingly complied and gave the money back to Zephon, "There take the money, do whatever you want with it you little ahou, but you better get out of here before I change my mind. I'm just feeling generous today. Go. Get." Saitou said as he watched Zephon gawk at him, not knowing what to do.

Zephon quickly snapped out of his reverie, quickly bowed to both Tokio and Saitou and ran on down the street. Saitou just watched Zephon go.

Saitou then felt Tokio's body against his, he looked down to see her arm entwined in his. She looked up and smiled. "I'm so glad that you listened to me, I don't know if you remember but that was Hageshii's son."

Saitou just nodded and looked back in the direction that Zephon had gone. He was suddenly glad that he had listened to Tokio as well.

* * *

Somewhere in an alley Zephon finally stopped running and looked at the money pouch in his hand. He tightened his grip on the money and made a silent vow that he, if he ever saw Saitou again would pay the money that he had been given back, and maybe even some more.

_A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. This will be the last chapter of this story but I will be writing a story that is going to be a sequel to this one. It will be Saitou's life through the Kyoto Arc and maybe even farther I haven't decided yet. I've also started another fanfic but I don't have a name for it yet._


End file.
